Team CFIN
by OmegaKenichi
Summary: This is my story, that follows the adventures of Team CFIN. The story is set seven years after the season finale of RWBY volume 2, and in this version Volume 3 is non-canon, since Volume 3 is depressing as hell.
1. Prologue

"Running, must keep running".

Those words kept repeating in the young boy's head as he ran through the broken streets of vale.

"Running, must keep running"

He didn't need to look behind him to know that he was stilled being chased. He could hear the pack of beowolves snarl and howl as they chased their prey. The monster's bark not nearly as bad as their bite.

"Running, must keep running"

The boy sees an alleyway and turns toward it, he runs down the dark alley hoping to find help on the other side. He gets half-way through the alleyway and trips over the uneven ground.

"I'm running for my life and I trip over my own feet, not the best way to die" the boy thinks as the creatures of Grimm close in on him.

His life flashed before his eyes, as the beasts drew ever closer. He could see his father walking out the door and never coming back. His mother, who worried about him constantly, but was always supportive of his actions. His little sister, whom he always tried to look after. His friends, his home, and the normal life he led. All gone, because of a part of the street blew up.

He got through all his memories, and closed his eyes. So, that he could avoid seeing the monsters end his short life. Just as the Beowolves were about to take a bite out of their meal

*WHABAM*

The boy opened his eyes to see what made the loud noise. He saw a young woman with lilac eyes and yellow hair that looked like it was about to burst into flame. The woman looked down at him and said

"You okay, kid."

The boy nodded, barely believing his life had been sparred.

"Good, let me get rid of the rest of them, and then I can get you somewhere safe." She said with a smile.

He was about to tell he to stop, when he noticed two bright yellow gauntlets covering her forearms. He also noticed that one of the beowolves that had been chasing him had been knocked twenty feet away.

The woman ran at the three remaining Beowolves without a moment's hesitation. She punched the one in the middle square in the nose, breaking the white mask that covered it's face and subsequently knocking it flying. The othe two wolves took the opportunity to attack the blonde woman. She dodged the attack, and took the last two grimm by their arms and slammed them together. Finally, throwing them to join their fallen commrades.

"Now then." the woman said while dusting off her hands.

She walks over to the boy who was shaking, not from fear, but from pure amazement. The woman holds out her hand to him and says

"I'm Yang, huntress-in-training, what's your name little one."

"Cyan, Cyan Matu." the boy answers, taking yang's hand.

"Cyan, how old are you."

"I'm 10."

"Do you know where your parents are."

"No, I came here with my mom and we got seperated, when the Grimm came out of that hole." Cyan said, while he began to cry, realizing he didn't know if his mother was alright or not.

"Okay, I'll take you to the emergency shelter for now. Hopefully we can find your mother there." The blonde said with a reasurring smile, while wiping away the boy's tears.

* * *

After twenty minutes of running and Yang punching Grimm, Cyan and Yang finally made it to the emergency shelter. Cyan started to look around to see if he could find his mother.

"CYAN, CYAN."

Cyan turned to find where the voice was coming from, and saw his mother running towards him. She drew the small boy into hug as soon as he got close enough, Cyan immediatly felt better, knowing his mother was safe.

Yang sees the mother and child reunited and starts to walk away, but she stops when she sees Cyan walking towards her. when he gets a foot or so away from her, he puts out his hand and says.

"Thank you, for saving my life."

"Anytime, kiddo." Yang says with a smile, while shaking the boy's hand. "I gotta go, my team needs me." Yang runs off while waving and looking over her shoulder.

Cyan stops waving as soon as Yang gets out of sight. Cyan turns to his mother and says.

"Mom."

"Yes, dear."

"I want to become a hunter."

The boy's mother looked slightly shocked at first, but smiles and say.

"That's a wonderful idea, sweety."

Cyan smiles and looks off into the distance, as if looking towards the future.

* * *

 _Seven years later_

"So, this is Beacon."

A young man says to aloud to himself, while standing in front of the castle-like buildings of Beacon Academy. His attire consisting of jeans, a black sweatshirt, and a large black sword. The dark colors offsetting his bright blue hair. Cyan grins and says to no one in particular.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

 **Okay, that was chapter one of Team CFIN, I really hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Note: All most all the main characters in this are OCs, just wanted to clear that up in case of any confusion**

 **Update: 6/10/2016: Admittedly, this first chapter kinda sucks, my grammar's terrible and the transitioning is also kinda bad, but I like to think it gets better with time**


	2. Acceptence

**Hello, Omega here, and welcome to chapter 2. From now on i'm going to play a little game, I will put a reference to something in each chapter and see if you can find it. The hint for this chapter is Abridged Anime Series. Have Fun**

* * *

"Okay, this isn't fun anymore"

Cyan said with a sigh, while standing in one of the numerous hallways of Beacon Academy. "I finally have the chance to go to the school of my dreams, and I get lost before I even enroll."

The blue-haired boy looked up from his sulking, when he notices a man walking down the hallway he was in. 'Finally' Cyan thinks. As he gets closer Cyan notices that the man had white hair, a red coat, a fairly large mustache, and he was a bit on the portly side.

"Excuse me," Cyan asks the man "do you know how to get to Professor Ozpin's office from here."

"Why yes, I do, but may i ask who you are," the large man asked with an eyebrow raised "you don't look like any of the students attending here."

"My name is Cyan Matu," Cyan answered "I'm here to talk to Ozpin about my enrollment here, problem is, I have no Oumly idea of how to get around this place. So, I got lost almost immediatly."

"Hmmm, I see," the man said while stroking his mustache "well, Cyan, my name is Professor Port, I teach Grimm Studies here at Beacon, pleasure meeting you." Professor Port extends his hand for Cyan to shake.

Cyan shook Port's hand while saying "Pleasure's all mine."

"You take the first left up here, and then the third right, you'll end up at the elevator's that lead to Ozpin's office, he's on the top floor."

Cyan nodded and ran off, but not before telling Professor Port, thank you.

"You're welcome, my dear boy," Professor Port said "I look forward to seeing you in my class, when the new semester starts."

* * *

Thanks to Professor Port's directions, Cyan made it to the elevator rather quickly. When he stepped out of the elevator, he noticed a blonde woman sitting at a desk in front of two large doors.

"I'm here to see Headmaster Ozpin." Cyan siad to the woman.

"May I ask, what your name is?" the woman asked. Cyan noticed that she was giving him a stern look, even though he had done nothing wrong that he knew of.

"Cyan Matu." Cyan answered.

"I'll tell him your here." the woman said. She got up and went inside the room with the two large doors.

Cyan noticed the sound of ticking while waiting for the woman to return, but when he looked there wasn't a clock in the room. 'What is making that noise." Cyan thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when the woman returned and told him, that the headmaster would see him now.

Cyan walking into the room and noticed, there were gears everywhere. He fealt like he was inside of a clock. 'So, that's where the ticking was coming from.' Cyan thought.

" , would you please take a seat."

Cyan's thoughts were once again interrupted by a silver-haired man he assumed was Ozpin. He did as he was asked and sat in one of the chairs in front of Ozpin's desk.

"I've been expecting you, ." Ozpin said to Cyan.

Cyan gave the man a questioning look.

"You'll find that I have eyes all over this school." Ozpin said seemingly understanding the blue-haired boy's expression.

"So, you knew I was lost this entire time." Cyan asked, anger obviously present in his voice.

"It seems you want to enroll at my school, ," Ozpin said, completly ingnoring Cyan's question "this will be difficult seeing as you didn't go to signal beforehand. If you had, you would have been instantly accepted."

"That was an option." Cyan shouted with bewilderment.

"Anyway," Ozpin said while trying to hide a smile "I may have a way, you can get in, even though initiation is only a month away."

"Whatever it is, I'll be willing to do it. Within reason." Cyan said, realising how that sentence could be taken out of conetext.

Ozpin smiled at this and said "Well then, how about this. One of my huntsman is back from a mission today, Cardin Winchester, I'll have you two spar and if you can get his aura level down to yellow, I'll let you attend Beacon."

"What if I get him down to red." Cyan asked.

"Then, I will owe you a favor." Ozpin said.

Cyan grinned and said "Well then, let's get this party started."

* * *

Half an hour later, Cyan waas standing in one of Beacon's sparring arenas. His opponent was standing in front of him, weilding a large mace and wearing armor on his chest and arms.

"Okay, this is going to be like most sparring matches, first one to have his aira go into the red loses." he heard the blonde woman(who he had earlier found out was name, Glynda Goodwitch) say.

Cyan had taken off his black sweatshirt revealing a workout shirt the same color as his hair, slightly covered by a black vest holding eight bone-white throwing knives. Cyan also held his black claymore in his hands. He noticed a large screen with a picture of him and Cardin, along with a green bar underneath both of the pictures.

Cyan heard a robotic voice start to count down. He readied himself, grabbing some of his knives from his vest. Cyan tensed hearing the voice finally get near the end of the countdown "3...2...1, FIGHT"

Cardin wasted no time, and slammed his mace into the ground, breaking a lot of it and sending a shockwave going throughout the ground of the arena. Cyan jumped into the air, while throwing three of his knives, each one aimed at Cardin's head and arms respectively. Cardin whacked the knives out of the air with his mace, but had failed to notice Cyan had thrown his other five knives behind the one aimed for his head. All five of the knives hit their target, although due to Cardin's aura it only felt like five punches to the face.

Cyan saw Cardin's aura go down a fifth of what it was, unfortunately it wasn't in the yellow yet. Cyan landed and saw Cardin smiling at him.

"You're not that bad, kid." Cardin told him.

"That means a lot coming from an official huntsman." Cyan responded with a smile.

Cyan charged his aura into the muscles in his legs and ran at Cardin, his claymore drawn. He ran behind Cardin and was about to strike, when he suddenly felt an immense amount of pressure on his body. Cardin took the opportunity and attacked Cyan with his mace. Cyan had blocked the attack with his sword, but the explosion coming from the blade sent him flying. Cyan noticed his aura had gone down about twenty-five percent of what it had been.

"My semblence allows me to increase the gravity of the area around me." Cardin said.

'I need to finish this fast, I can't take another one of his swings' Cyan thought.

Cyan charged his aura again, this time putting some aura into the muscles in his arms as well as his legs. Cyan launched from his position and swung his sword at Cardin. Cyan felt the pressure again, but managed to hit Cardin in the gut. Cardin's aura had dipped again going into the yellow. While Cyan had got the hit in, his had gone into the yellow as well, due to his aura charging.

Cyan put on of his hands into his pocket and brought a ice dust crystal. He put a little of his aura into the small gem and threw it. The crystal hit Cardin's legs and froze them solid. Cardin's aura dipped slightly, and he took a second to react to what had happened.

Cyan took the opportunity and slashed at Cardin, the attack hitting home and putting Cardin's aura into the red, giving Cyan the win.

"The winner is Cyan Matu." Cyan heard Goodwitch yell.

Cyan raised both of his hands above his head in a victory pose. Cyan noticed Cardin walking towards him.

"Congratulations, kid, and welcome to Beacon," Cardin said, patting Cyan on the back "My little brother is actually starting this year as well, unfortunately he's as much of a jerk as I was when I was here. Can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"The most I can promise is I will protect anybody he tries to mess with, and I won't fatally injure or cripple him." Cyan responded

"That's probably the best I can ask for at this point." Cardin sighed as he started to walk off.

Cyan saw Ozpin start to walk towards him.

"Congratulations, , you've defeated a huntsmen in one-on-one combat." Ozpin told him.

"I don't deserve too much credit, I feel he isn't his best when fighting an actual person." Cyan said.

"Anyway, I will be looking forward to seeing you at initiation day." Ozpin said.

"Actually, I was hoping I could cash in that favor." Cyan said.

"Oh, what do you need?" Ozpin asked.

"I was hoping to stay in a room here at Beacon until initiation, I did not think it through when I came here." Cyan asked with a tinge of embarassment.

Ozpin chuckled and said "I think I can make that happen, let me see your scroll for a second."

Cyan handed the headmaster the small device. Ozpin tapped the screen a few times and handed the scroll back to Cyan.

"There," Ozpin said "your scroll now has acess to one of the dorms, as well as map to the room."

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin." Cyan said, before he started walking towards his new dorm.

* * *

 _Later_

Ozpin sat at his desk, sipping from his mug. "What did you think of him, Glynda." Ozpin asked the blonde woman who was standing near his desk.

"He shows promise, seeing as he managed to beat , although barely." Glynda with her more-or-less premanent scowl.

" was actually holding back in that fight." Ozpin stated.

"What, why." Glynda exclaimed.

" seemed to undertstand that didn't shine in one-on-one combat. So, he fought without using his semblance nor the true form of his sword. He seems to be a very interesting individual," Ozpin said, taking another sip from his mug "I'm excited to see how he fairs here."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two. Now, before you start to complain about Cyan being a mary sue OC. This version of Cardin is just a tad weaker than Ruby was at the beginning of the series, at least when it comes to one-on-one combat, when it comes to Grimm he does twice as well. Anyway, see you guys next chapter, OK is out.**


	3. New Friend

**There are two references in this one, but both are fairly easy and are near each other, they are both RWBY related. Hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

 _1 Month Later_

Cyan woke up to the sound of his scroll ringing. He checked his scroll, and noticed he had gotten a message from Ozpin.

"Since today is the day when the rest of the new students arrive, I would prefer if you spent you the day out of the dorm, like the rest of the students. You can leave your belongings in the dorm. When you get your team I'll just give you the same dorm."

Cyan sent a small reply of OK. He got up and looked around the room. He had put away his things in one of the dressers that had been included with the room, along with three other beds, a second dresser, and a small folding table.

Cyan took a quick shower, then he got dressed, and strapped his sword to his back. He cleaned up the rest of the room, so it wasn't overly disorganized. Once he finished, Cyan walked out the door, and started walking towards the main grounds.

* * *

After Ozpin's opening speech, to which Cyan zoned out, out of boredom. Cyan started walking around the school, looking for someone to talk to.

Cyan noticed a green-haired boy sitting in front of one of the trees, that were on Beacon's campus. Cyan noticed that he was wearing a green shirt with a picture of a tree on it, a blue vest, tan cargo shorts, and a pair of brown, pink, and white running shoes. There also seemed to be a green rope tied around his waist, along with a small pouch.

'Weird combination,' Cyan thought 'I like it.'

Cyan walked over to the boy, and noticed his eyes were closed and he had an earbud in one of his ears. Cyan sat down in front of him, crosslegged, and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy's eyes opened, he looked over to see who was waking him.

"Hi," Cyan said "I'm Cyan Matu, pleasure to meet you." Cyan held his hand out for the boy to shake.

The boy said nothing, and instead put his hand in his pocket, and brought out a small notepad and pencil. He wrote something and then turned the pad around, showing Cyan, while putting his oher hand, taking up Cyan's offer of shaking hands.

'Feirin Wald (pronouced fair-in wall-d), pleasure's all mine.' the notepad read.

"What's up with the notepad?" Cyan asked, letting go of Feirin's hand.

Feirin started writing on the pad, and then turned it around again. 'I have extremely underdeveloped vocal cords.'

"How underdeveloped?" Cyan asked again.

Feirin started writing again. 'Imagine shouting a five-page long speech, five times over without a break,' Cyan imagined the scenario 'that's what it feels like for me to say my name.'

"Yeesh, sucks to be you," Cyan said, being more blunt that a baseball bat to the head "What are you doing out here, by yourself."

'People tend to avoid me, because they think I'm one of those dark, silent types,' Feirin wrote 'I'm actually a bit of a motormouth, or motorhand in this case. Wait, that doesn't sound right.'

Cyan was laughing at the smaller boy's mistake, when his stomach started growling.

"Heh, heh," Cyan said, scratching the back of his head "I forgot to eat to this morning. I think I'm going to the cafeteria, want to join?"

Cyan waited for Feirin's response. 'Actually, I think I can help you with your hunger problem.' Feirin stood up and placed his hand on the tree behind him. His hand glowed green with aura for a second, then apples started growing from the branche's of the tree.

"Awesome, those things look really good, thanks man." Cyan said. The blue-haired boy tried to get up, but fell back down instead. He tried again, but to no avail.

"Ummm, Feirin." Cyan said. Feirin looked up at him, with a face that said 'Yes?'. "I think when I sat down, I planted my sword into the ground."

Cyan could tell from his facial expressions that feirin was laughing at him, even though the green-haired boy couldn't speak. "Will you just help me, dangit!" Cyan yelled.

Through the combined effort of Cyan and Feirin, Cyan's sword was excavated from the ground. Cyan celebrated with one of the apples, Feirin had grown. Cyan took a bite of the red fruit, and another, and another, until the only thing left was the core.

"Man, that really hit the spot!" Cyan said, tossing the apple core into a nearby garbage can "Is that your semblance? You can grow fruit?"

Feirin gave a silent chuckle, and started writing. 'Not exactly, my semblance gives me control over most plants, even dead ones, but the most I can do with those is move them a little bit.'

"Cool, that must be really useful." Cyan whistled.

'Yeah, you should see what I can do in a topiary garden.' Feirin grinned as thinking about an old memory.

"Wish, I could do that, my semblance is a bit unorthodox, to say the least," Cyan said "I can..."

Cyan was interrupted by the sound of the PA turning on. "Attention, all new students, dinner is being served in the cafeteria. Afterwards, you'll have to set up your sleeping arrangements for the night. You need to be well rested for intiation tommorow." the PA system turned off with a beep.

"Well looks like, we better get to the cafeteria. Come on, Feirin." Cyan said, waving Feirin along.

* * *

Dinner at Beacon was to die for. In fact, if Feirin hadn't been there to pat him on the back, Cyan would have died for it.

After the luxurious meal, all the new students had set up sleeping arrangements in the auditorium, except for Cyan who preferred to sleep in his sweatshirt, rather than a sleeping bag. Before they had to go to sleep, Feirin and Cyan were sitting at one of the walls of the large room. Feirin was listening to his music, and occasionally sipping froma soda he got form the vending machine. Cyan was reading a book he had found on a shelf in the room, something about a man with two souls.

Disiniterested with his book, Cyan asked Feirin what music he was listening to. Feirin offered him an earbud, Cyan took it and slipped it in his ear. Rock music was playing, and Cyan heard the guy singing say something about Otis Redding.

"Didn't take you for a rocker, Feirin." Cyan joked handing the bud back to his friend.

'No one ever does.' Feirin wrote. Cyan had found out there were a lot of things about Feirin, that his lack of speech did not suggest. Some of these things including, that he was very easily frightened, and that he was quick to get into friendly agruements with people.

Cyan's thoughts were interrupted, when he heard someone loudly complaining about something. He looked over and noticed a fairly large guy, with orange hair and purple eyes.

"I can't believe I have to sleep in a room full of animals and idiots." the man shouted.

'That must be Cardin's little brother.' Cyan realized.

"Hey Feirin." Cyan said. The green-haired boy looked up at Cyan. "Can I have that soda can, you finished it, right?" Feirin nodded and handed him the can, his face seemed to ask "Why?".

"Oh, you'll see." Cyan said, with that he winded back his arm and threw the can. The can flew in a perfect arc right on top of the head of Cardin's little brother. The large man looked frantically for the person who threw the can at him.

"Over here, jackass." Cyan waved.

The man stomped over to Cyan, seemingly getting angrier with each step. "Do you know who I am." the man yelled.

"No, and frankly I don't care," Cyan said, putting his hand on the man's shoulder "What I do care about is sleep. So, if you don't shut up, and got to sleep. I'm going to crush your shoulder into a bloody pulp." Feirin noticed Cyan's hand glowed black for a second, after that the orange-haired man had grown more frigtened of the boy, who was a couple inches shorter than him.

"Do we understand?" Cyan asked. The large man nodded feverishly, before practically running from the blue-haired boy.

'What was that?" Feirin wrote.

"Oh, you mean the thing with my hand?" Cyan asked, when he saw Feirin nod, he continued "My semblance allows me to change people's emotions, it only lasts 10-15 minutes. My aura changes colors depending on what emotion, black is fear. It also helps me read people's emotions better. Don't worry though, I would never use it on someone who didn't deserve it, or at least the negative emotions."

Cyan sat down finishing his explanation. "Anyway," Cyan said, pulling his hood over his head "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." With that, Cyan closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


	4. Initiation Day

**What's up guys, here's chapter 4 of Team CFIN. Now, I have very poor descriptive ability, so the fight scene will either be really good or really bad. Anyway, the references this time are video games and Red VS Blue.**

 _Tap Tap_

Cyan waved away whoever was trying to wake him, trying to return to his dreams. "Go away, Aqua. Five more minutes." Cyan mumbled. The tapping stopped, and Cyan thought he could go back to sleep.

 _ **WHAM**_

Cyan jumped up, looking to mangle whatever just hit him. He saw Feirin standing in front of him, his notebook in his hands.

'Two things, One: we need to get ready initiation, which is in twenty minutes. Two: who's Aqua.' the book read.

"Thanks for waking me," Cyan said, rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes "Aqua is my little sister, I'm older than her by about three years."

Feirin nodded in understanding, and threw Cyan an apple. Feirin showed his notebook again, as Cyan caught the red fruit. 'You don't have time to get something from the cafeteria, so I grabbed you an apple.'

"Did you make this?" Cyan asked, taking a bite out of the apple "or did you grab it from the cafeteria."

'Cafeteria,' Feirin wrote 'I'm going to need all the aura I can get, and I rather not waste some of it on fruit.'

Cyan nodded, and continued eating. He dusted off his hands, finishing the fruit, and throwing what was left into a nearby trashcan. "Well then," Cyan said, his mouth forming into a grin "let's get this party started.

* * *

Cyan stood at the top of a cliff, looking over the wide area of land that was the emerald forest. His usual sweatshirt gone, once again revealing his vest full of knives. He was standing on top of a white square in the ground, along with 19 other students.

"You will be sent into the forest below, to recover an artifact." Ozpin said standing next to goodwitch, a tablet-sized scroll in his hands "Said, artifact will be in temple in the forest. You will be launched VIA the pads beneath your feet. I expect you all to have your own landing strategies. Also note, that the first person you see will be your partner for the next four years."

"Ozpin, has anyone ever told you that you're a sadist?" Cyan asked.

"If it is sadism to see if you are prepared for the harsh life of being a huntsman, so be it." Ozpin responded.

"Ozpin, you know what my semblance is." Cyan said, not noticing people were already being launched. "I know your enjoying thisssSHIIITT." Cyan's last words were dragged out as he was launched into the air.

Ozpin smiled as the young man flew through the air. 'That'll teach you to fall asleep during one of my speeches.' Ozpin thought.

* * *

Cyan felt the wind in his hair, as he flew threw the air **(A/N: hehe it rhymes)**. 'Huh, this is kinda peacefullll, OH CRAP THE GROUND!' Cyan thought. 'I don't want to use **that** just yet. So, I think I'll use this instead.' With that, Cyan tucked his arms and legs closer to his body, forming into a small ball. He poured his aura into his skin, and started spinning, eventually becoming a blue blur.

 **BOOM**

Cyan's landing had left a large crater in the ground. "Why do I suddenly want chilli dogs?" Cyan wondered, as he stood up and dusted himself off. He drew his black sword, and started observing his surroundings. Cyan noticed some leaves rustling in the distance. He drew a knife in preparation of a fight.

Cyan heard the sounds coming closer, and saw a figure about to come out of the bushes. Cyan threw his knife, and it hit right next to the head of Feirin Wald. The blade lodged into a nearby tree. Feirin's expression seemed to scream 'WHAT THE HELL, MAN!'

"I'm sorry," Cyan said, trying to calm his new partner "I thought you were a beowolf or something."

Feirin took out his notebook and started writing and started writing. 'You're lucky, I'm as small as I am' Feirin wrote.

"I know, again I'm sorry," Cyan said "By the way, what's your weapon?"

Feirin pointed at the rope around his waist, and pulled it off with his other hand. The rope turned out to be a whip, with something resembling a claw at the end. 'It's also a grappling hook.' Feirin wrote, somehow writing with the whip in his hand. Feirin pressed a button on the handle, and the whip started retreating into it, the only thing remaining out being the claw.

"Well then," Cyan said "seeing as we're now officially partners, you have any idea on how to find the temple."

Feirin nodded and showed his notebook. "I can use my semblance to find any places, where the plants have had to grow around or over anything. That should help us locate where it is.' Once Feirin saw Cyan nod, he put his hand on one of the nearby trees, and activated his semblance.

A few minutes passed, before Feirin looked up. He pointed North East of their location. "It's in that direction?" Cyan asked. Feirin nodded and started walking in the direction ha had pointed. Cyan followed the green-haired boy, stopping for a second to grab the knife he had thrown.

* * *

After thirty minutes of walking, the blue and green duo, broke out of the forest stepping into a large clearing.

"Hey, there it is!" Cyan yelled, pointing at the large mossy structure. Feirin nodded, and the two ran towards the temple. When they arrived, Cyan noticed there were ten pedastals, with gems on top of them. Two of the gems were missing leaving eight of them. "How do you feel about a saphirre?" Cyan asked, pointing at the blue gem. Feirin shrugged, and Cyan put the gem in his pocket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The duo jumped at the sudden scream. 'Did Feirin's eyes just change color?" Cyan wondered. His thoughts were interrupted however, when he noticed two girls run out of the forest. One of the girls had Shoulder-length purple hair held by a headband, and was wearing black jeans, a purple leather jacket, and black and purple combat boots. She also seemed to be holding a small crossbow in one hand, and a sword sword in the other. The other girl, had pink hair tied up in a ponytail, was wearing ripped jeans, pink runners, and a pink long sleeved shirt that was missing it's left sleeve. She also weilded a Ninjato in her left hand, and has a black sniper rifle with pink accents on her back.

"Why are they running and screaming like there being, ooooh." Cyan wondered, until he saw them being chased by what looked like a hundred beowolves and ursa. "As funny as it is to see them getting chased. I think we shoudl help them out." Cyan said, drawing his sword.

Feirin nodded, and drew his whip from his waist. The two ran towards the girls, who had stopped running and were slowing being surrounded.

"Can I ask, why you two are being chased, by a hundred freaking grimm?" Cyan asked, cutting threw a couple of the grimm in order to reach the girls.

"Nagami, over here, thought it was a great idea to wear perfume for a trip to the emearld forest." The purple-haired girl said, jabbing her thumb at the other girl.

"Well sue me, Iris, for wanting to smell decent." The pink-haired girl said, sending the other girl a death stare.

"Ladies, ladies," Cyan said, waving his hands "I love a good cat fight, as much as the next guy, but we have more pressing issues." He cut down an attacking beowolf as if to emphasize his point.

The girls nodded, and raised their weapons. Feirin had already gotten to work, having had grabbed one of the beowolves by the leg and was swinging it into other beowolves. Iris had turned her sword into a second crossbow, and was shooting beowolves and ursa with crossbow bolts. When she noticed some of the grimm had survived the onslaught, she pointed her hand towards the grimm and zapped them with electricity. The lightning chaining to all the grimm, courtesy of the bolts fired from Iris's weapon. Nagami was cutting through Grimm without missing a beat, even when they tried to attack her from behind, she still managed to kill them. Apparently, not needing to look behind her.

Cyan noticed three deathstalkers approaching the battle. 'Must have been drawn by the noise.' Cyan thought 'Looks like I'm going to have to use my trump card.'

"Hey, you two!" Cyan yelled. The two girls responded with a sycronized yes. "Did you two see anybody on your way here?" Cyan asked.

"Why does that matter?" Iris shouted, shooting another beowolf.

"Just tell me!"

"No, we didn't." Nagami responded.

Having confirmed that there shouldn't be anyone watching, Cyan turned his sword around and stabbed himself in the chest. The other three looked at him with shock and anger, thinking he had chosen the easy way out. Instead of the blade popping out his back, like they thought it would. Cyan's body seemed to absorb the blade, the black metal enveloping his body. Evantually becoming a suit of pure black armor **(A/N: think the knight from the white trailer, except pure black.)**. Cyan's knives still showed on his body, the armor making the blades seem like a deadly ribcage. "Conquerer Mode, engaged." Cyan said, his voice taking on a more deadly pitch.

An Ursa Major, ran at Cyan, unafraid of the sudden chane in appearance. The large grimm swung at the black knight, and Cyan with one hand, blocked the attack. Cyan lifted his other arm, and slammed it into the grimm's chest, blowing a hole into the Ursa, and sending it flying.

Cyan cracked his knuckles, and turned towards the other three people, who were still frozen in shock. "You guys, take care of the rest of the grimm here." He said "I'll take care of the deathstalkers. Also, if I'm not done in ten minutes, run like hell."

Cyan's words seemed to bring the three back to their senses. They all got into their battle stances, as Cyan walked towards the three giant grimm.

"Normally," Cyan said, as the largest of the deathstalkers scuttled towards him. "I would be terrified of being in this situation, but there's only one thing I can do in this armor." Not caring what the knight had to say, the grimm tried to grab Cyan with it's large claws. Cyan merely stepped to the right, and finished what he was about to say "CONQUER!" With that, Cyan grabbed the claw that had tried to grab him. Placing his armored feet on the grimm's face, he pulled and ripped the claw from it's body. Cyan used the hand that wasn't holding the claw to finish the grimm with a single punch to the head.

Picking up his prize, Cyan yelled "WHO'S NEXT?" The large grimm tried to stab Cyan, with their glowing tails. Cyan easily dodged the attack, throwing the claw he had won away, so it wouldn't get damaged. One of the creatures tried to stab him again, but Cyan jumped, and landed on the other grimm's head. The Deathstalker jabbed him again, only to hit it's friend, killing it.

"CONTROL FU!" Cyan yelled, laughing as he did so. Cyan ran at the remaining grimm, dodging it's attempts at ending his life. Cyan finally reached the beast's head, drawing back his arm he yelled "SUCK IT!" Cyan threw his punch, the Deathstalker's head imploding from the strong strike.

Cyan looked to his left, hoping his friends had finished their fight. They had, and were currently walking towards him, to see if he was unharmed.

'Are you okay, Cyan?" Feirin wrote.

'How did that notebook survive the battle?" Cyan wondered. "Yeah, I'm good, Just let me take my armor off." Cyan grabbed his left middle finger, with his right hand, and pulled. The armor started receding from Cyan's body starting at his right hand, and continuing to recede until Cyan was once again holding his sword.

"So, since we didn't formally introduce ourselves." Cyan said, putting his sword on his back. "My name is Cyan Matu, and this is my partner Feirin Wald." Feirin waved at the mention of his name.

"My name is Iris Nyanza," The purple girl responded "and this is my partner."

"Nagami Nadeshiko." The other girl finshed for her.

"So, you guys the ones who picked the saphirre?" Iris asked, gesturing towards the stone structure. Cyan and Feirin nodded simultaneously. "I think we'll grab the other. I wouldn't mind being on the same team as you guys. Nagami?"

"I wouldn't mind, either." Nagami said.

The two girls walked towards the forest temple. Iris grabbed the remaining saphirre, and slipped it into her pocket.

"Hey, do you think we'll get extra credit, if we bring the claw back with us?" Cyan asked.

* * *

"No, you do not get extra credit." Ozpin stated, disappointing Cyan who had dragged the claw all the way to the cliff. "But, if you ask Professor Port, he will mount that for you."

"Anyway," Glynda said, glaring at Ozpin "Congratulations, on passing initiation, you four."

The four new huntsmen and huntresses in training, thanked there new teacher. "Now, I suggest you four get something to eat at the cafeteria, we will be revieling teams later today." Glynda told the four.

Cyan, and the others walked off, with Cyan asking Feirin if he knew how to get to Professor Port's office.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if my horrendous grammar is bothering you, it was never something I was good at. Anyway, see you next chapter.**


	5. Team

**Yo guys, OK here with another chapter of Team CFIN. Today's reference has to do with a RWBY fanfiction, the main character in it is a OC, so happy searching. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Cyan was in a very good mood. Not only did he officially become a huntsman in training, but Proffessor Port would have his trophy ready by tommorow. As he walked back from Port's office, Cyan noticed his friends waving him towards them.

"What's up?" Cyan asked.

"There announcing the teams in a couple of minutes." Iris said "We're going over there now, so that we're not late."

"Oh please, I'm never late." Cyan playfully scoffed.

'You would have slept through initiation had I not woken you.' Feirin wrote.

The two girls snickered as they read the words. "Let's just go to the ceremony." Cyan said a defeated look on his face.

The ceremony was held in the announcement hall. Students and faculty alike had gathered to see the new teams. Cyan and the others had gotten in a line to wait for Ozpin to speak.

"You will walk onto teh stage as soon as you hear your name." Ozpin said, Glynda at his side as usual. "Jasper Winchester, Amber Strike, Kiwi Avian, Silver Ken." The four teenagers got onto the stage, like they were told. "You four collected the Amethyst Crystals. You will now be known as Team JAKS(pronounced jacks), congratulations." The new team walked off the stage, as Glynda gave them instructions on how to get to their dorm.

"Lucifer Stone, Fenrir Wisteria, Jackilyn C. Frost, Kombu Makan. You four collected the Jade crystals. You will be known as Team LWCK(pronounced luck), led by Lucifer Stone, congratulations." The team walked off the stage, also consulting Glynda about how to get to their dorm.

"Finally," Ozpin said. "Cyan Matu, Feirin Wald, Iris Nyanza, Nagami Nadeshiko. You four collected the Saphirre crystals, and will be known as Team CFIN(pronounced coffin). Led by Cyan Matu, congratulations."

"BOOYAH!" Cyan shouted, fistpumping the air as he did so. Cyan and his new team walked off the stage.

"I'm assuming you know the way to your dorm, ?" Gylnda asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Cyan said, as his teammates looked at him with slight confusion. "I'll tell you later." With that Team CFIN walked towards there home for the next four years.

* * *

'So, why do you know where are dorm is?' Feirin asked, as he and the rest of his team walked through the maze that was the Beacon dorm house.

"Well, my silent friend," Cyan said. "about a month ago, I came here to sign up for initiation. Since I hadn't gone to signal or any of the other hunter prep-schools, Ozpin gave me a test. He had me spar with one of his huntsman, and if I got his aura down to yellow, I would be signed up for initiation day. If I got his aura down to red, Ozpin would owe me a favor. I got the guy down to red, and since I didn't have anyplace to go until initiation. I asked Ozpin to lend me a dorm for the month, and tada I had a home for a month."  
"Which huntsman was it?" Nagami asked, her and the others amazed that Cyan had beaten a huntsman.

"Cardin Winchester." Cyan responded. They all said Oh at the name, or thought in Feirin's case. Cyan turned a corner, before standing in front of the dorm he had been calling home.

"Wow, they work fast." Iris said, pointing at a plaque on the door that read 'Team CFIN'.

Cyan turned the door handle and walked in, the other three not far behind. "Huh, they added somethings while I was gone." The new additions included two large shelves, a small couch, and a small bookshelf.

"Anyway, team," Cyan said, clapping his hands as he did. "Once you guys put your stuff away. We are going to have are first official team meeting. Oh, and the bed on the far left is mine."

After the rest of Team CFIN put their things away, and claimed their beds; Feirin's was next to Cyan's, Nagami's was on the far right, and Iris took the one next to Nagami. They all sat at the table in the middle of the room.

"Since, we're all practically strangers to each other." Cyan said. "I thought we should have a get-to-know-ya meeting. The most I'm asking of you at the moment is how your semblance and weapons work. You don't have to reveal your backstory if you don't want to. So, who's first?"

Feirin had started writing before Cyan had even finished. Feirin grabbed his weapon from his waist, and showed what he had written. 'My weapon is named wild claw, a grappling hook/whip. It can extend up to 100 ft, and the rope is dust-enhanced and can lift a Ursa Major without breaking. My semblance gives me control over plants, I can make them move, grow, even shrink. I keep a pouch of seeds on me to make full use of my semblance, but the seeds are more for traps then combat.'

"I guess I'll go next." Nagami said, grabbing her rifle from the shelf it layed on. "My weapon is a high-caliber sniper rifle I call 2-in-1. The shoulder rest is actually the handle of a two foot long Ninjato." Nagami pulled the blade out for demonstration. "My semblance allows me to see everything with a certain radius. The limit is about ten meters when I'm moving, and about five times that when I'm standing still. I am also from East Minstral."

"Iris, you want to go next?" Cyan asked.

"I'd prefer to go last if it's okay." Iris responded.

"S'okay, I'll go next then." Cyan said grabbing his claymore from the wall it was leaning on. "My black beauty here is name Dark Tyrant. Fairly simple at first glance, but when I pour my aura into it, it turns into a amazing suit of armor. I gave you all a first-hand demonstration in the forest, so I don't think I need to show you now."

"Is stabbing your self with it necesssary to use it?" Nagami asked.

"No, no it is not." They all fell to the floor in a very manga-like fasion at his response. "I just have a flare for the dramatic. The armor has various gun barrels all over it, that I use to add momentum to my attacks. They activate when I move a certain way, like when I punch or kick. I can only use it for ten minutes, otherwise there are certain... side effects."

Cyan had stopped for a couple seconds after his last sentence, before continuing to speak. "Anyway, my semblance gives me control over emotions. I say emotions, but a more apt description would be control over feelings. Anything you would say you feel, I could control, like pain, happiness, and exhaustion. I only use it on people who deserve it, like grimm and bullies."

"Wait, it works on grimm?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I have to use a TON of my aura for it to work." Cyan responded. "My aura, as Feirin knows, changes color depending on what feeling I'm changing. The way it works for me is I see everyones natural emotions as numbers. If someone was feeling particularly happy one day, there number for happiness would go up. However, if someone is naturally happy I would see the number as a zero. My semblance gives me control of these numbers letting me bring them up or down as I wish. Any questions?"

They shook their heads in response.

"Well, guess it's my turn." Iris said, pulling her swords from the sheaths on her legs. "My weapons are a pair of swortswords that turn into crossbows. Their names are plus and minus. The blades are about eightteen inches long, and in crossbow form they fire what are essentially large metal nails. My semblance gives me control over electricity." Iris gathers a ball of pure electricity in her hand as a demonstration. "So, I fire the crossbow bolts into my enemies, and then I zap the bolts, making it a more large scale attack."

"Anyway," Iris said, Cyan noticing she was very nervous threw his semblance. "If I can ask, what are your guy's opinion on faunus."

"I honestly don't care." Cyan said without a moment's hesitation. "I judge people based on who they are not what they are. I hate people who do the opposite."

'I grew up with a lot of faunus, so I don't really care either.' Feirin wrote.

"I never got to know any faunus personnally, so I always kind of wanted to be friends with one." Nagami, said with a smile.

"Well, that makes this easier." Iris said with a sigh of relief. iris brought her hands to her head, and removed the head band that rested there, revealing two purple cat ears with white tips. She also unzipped her jacket to reveal a purple tail that quickly unwrapped itself from her waist, the tail wass also tipped with white.

"Well, like I sai-"

"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE SO CUTE!"

Cyan was interrupted by Nagami, who within milliseconds had tackled Iris to the ground, and was petting her ears.

"YAH, Nagmi stop it!" Iris said with a blush, as she struggled to get out of the other girl's suprisingly strong grip. After a few seconds though, she stopped struggling and a low rumbling noise started to fill the room.

'What is that sound, it sounds like a caaat.' Cyan's thoughts were dragged out as he realized what the noise was. He instantly covered his mouth to try to stop his laugh. He looked beside him to notice that Feirin was doing the same, even though he woudln't actually make any noise. Iris noticed the duo's expressions, and finally wresteled herself from her partner's grip. Nagami looked crestfallen as she let go of her faunus partner.

"Anyway," Cyan said, regaining his composure as he spoke. "I don't really care that you're a faunus. As long as you're a good person, you could be half-grimm for all I cared. If someone bothers you about it, allow me to personally shove my fist down their throat."

"Thanks," Iris smiled at Cyan's offer. "that means a lot to me."

"Well, I mean it." Cyan said. "Now that inroductions are over. It's been a long day and we all need our rest. We have a lot of classes tommorow." The rest of Team CFIN nodded, and prepared to go to sleep. Cyan laid on his bed as the others finished up. When Feirin finally hit the lights, Cyan yelled out to his team.

"Goodnight, Team CFIN."

* * *

 **The innuendos in Feirin's explanation were not on purpose, I promise. Anyway, hope you enjoyed see you next time. OK is out.**


	6. Challenge

**Yo guys Omega here. This chapter is a bit of a gateway to a lot of stuff I have planned, so I hope you enjoy it. The reference in this one is from one of my favorite RWBY fanfics, happy hunting. Also, I hope you like the art for the story, and my profile.**

* * *

Cyan's eyes opened just as the sun was rising. A side effect of the training he had suffered through for the past seven years. A chill went up Cyan's spine as he rememebered the hellish training. He looked up at his teammates who were still fast asleep. He smiled at the plan that was forming in his head. He got himself dressed, and then stood in front of his team's beds. Cyan charged his aura into his vocal cords, and took in a breath. "WAKE UP!" Cyan yelled, his voice sounding like a megaphone due to the aura-charging. The rest of the reacted in different ways; Feirin fell out of his bed, Iris attached herself to the ceiling, and the weirdest reaction of them all was from nagami, who had no reaction at all.

'How is she still asleep?' Cyan wondered as Iris dislodged herself from the ceiling. Cyan used his semblance to check the pink-haired girls emotions, and let out a small 'oh' of realization. Her annoyed, angered, and exhausted numbers were through the roof. "Nice try, Nagami," Cyan said "but, I know you're awake now."

The pink-haired girl rose with a scowl on her face. "How did you not react at all?" Cyan asked, genuinly curious.

"Let's just say there are ten puncture holes in my mattress now." Nagami responed, still a little groggy from the impromptu wake up call.

"Better question," Iris said "How did you make your voice so loud?"

"It's fairly easy, if you know what to do." Cyan said. "All you have to do is focus your aura into your vocal cords. You put enough power into it and you can make a beowolf's head explode."

'How do you know where to focus your aura?' Feirin asked.

"Well, what I did was I got my voice really hoarse and then I just put my aura where the pain was. You do it enough times and it becomes muscle memory." Cyan said. "Anyway, we have classes in about two hours. So, get yourselves ready. Also, considering the showers, ladies first, and I'll go last since I'm the leader." The rest of his team nodded, and prepared for the day; Iris let Nagami take the first shower.

When they were all ready, Cyan noticed that Iris had gone without her headband, nor had she hidden her tail. When he asked, she said she had planned only to hide them until she got to tell her team first. With the matter settled, the team went off to their first class, but not before eating breakfast at the cafeteria.

* * *

The first class for Team CFIN was Grimm Studies. Unlike the rest of the class, Cyan enjoyed Professor Port's stories. Cyan always enjoyed a good story and Port's tales of valor, realistic or not, were no different.

"Now to finish off the class, I would like a volunteer to slay a Creature of Grimm for the class." Port said, gesturing to a barred cage that had been shaking the entire time class had been going on. Cyan's hand immediatly shot up, hoping to simultaneously impress, and freak out some of his peers.

"Cyan, go grab your gear and then we can begin." Port said.

"Nah, I got everything I need right here." Cyan said, pulling one of his knives from his pocket. Cyan jumped from his seat to the floor of the classroom.

"I like your confidence, my boy!" Port said. "Let's see if you can back it up." With that Port took his Blunderbuss axe and broke the lock of the cage. A boarbatusk immediatly ran out of it's cage, and locked onto Cyan.

Cyan immediatly activated his semblance, his hand glowing hot pink as the Grimm charged him. The boarbatusk slowed down as Cyan's semblance took to effect. Evantually, it came to a stop at Cyan's legs. The Grimm then did something no one expected, it started nuzzling Cyan's leg like a cat. The class's collective jaws dropped, even Port who was a huntsman with many years of experience under his belt.

"Good boy!" Cyan said, squatting down to pet the Grimm's head. "Roll over, boy." The boarbatusk obeyed Cyan's command, and rolled onto it's back. Cyan then took his knife and stabbed the Grimm's heart, instantly killing the beast.

Cyan looked up at his classmates and saw the same expression on all their faces, complete and utter shock; even his own team. It was Jackilyn of Team LWCK that finally broke the silence. "The hell was that?!"

"Well, you see my friends and teammates of the classroom." Cyan began, taking a fairly whimsical tone. "My semblance gives me control over anything someone or something feels. So, what I did was increase the Boarbatusk's affection and friendliness. Thus, making it essentially a large puppy dog. Admittedly, this isn't very good in most combat situations. I can only use it on one opponent at a time, and it only lasts about ten minutes. It also drains my aura, if you check your scroll you'll see that mine is half of what it was when I got here." The bell started to ring as Cyan finished his explanation. "You have been a wonderful audience, goodbye."

The rest of the class got over their shock, and started walking towards their next class; some of them muttering showoff as they did. Cyan walked towards his team as they rose from their seats. Professor Port however, called Cyan over before he could get to them. "I'll meet you there guys." Cyan told them, as he walked towards the professor. "What's up Prof?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your stellar performance today." Cyan thanked the man for his compliment. "I also have your trophy finished." Port pulled a plaque from behind his desk that brandished the claw Cyan had torn from the deathstalker during initiation. The professor handed Cyan the plaque, Cyan's eyes gleaming as he did.

"Sweet, I'll go run back to my dorm and hang this up." Cyan said, taking the plaque into his hands. "Thanks Professor!"

"Your welcome, my dear boy." Port said as Cyan ran off.

Cyan had just managed to take his seat in his next class, before the bell rang. The green-haired man before him, introduced himself to the class as he sipper what he assumed was coffee and not liquid dust.

"My name is Doctor Oobleck, and welcome to history class." The man said, inhumannly fast.

As the class went on Cyan had trouble understanding the fast-talking doctor. Cyan knew he was in trouble when Oobleck started calling on students to answer questions. Luckily, he called on Jasper instead of Cyan, earning a small sigh of relief from the blue-haired boy.

"Jasper, what is the advantage the faunus had on General Legume's forces in the war?" Oobleck asked.

"Well, it's a lot easier to train an animal than it is a soldier." Jasper said. After he made his comment, he was blindsided by a soda can to the head. "Who did that!" Jasper demanded.

Feirin looked towards his leader, who had brought a soda with him when he got to class. Cyan brought his finger to his lips, asking his teammate to be silent on the matter. Feirin nodded, as another student gave the correct answer to the doctor's question.

The rest of class went by without another incident. When the bell rang Oobleck stood before the class and said "And that's lunch. I expect you all to have read pages 50-77 by tomorrow." With that the doctor dashed out of the room, somehow not spilling the drink he held in his hand.

"Let's grab something to eat, shall we?" Cyan said to his team. They all nodded, and followed their leader to the cafeteria. After grabbing some food, Team CFIN decided to sit next to another one of the first-year teams, Team LWCK.

"You mind if we sit here?" Cyan asked the gray-haired leader.

"Not at all." He said, while crunching on what looked like rock candy. "My name's Lucifer Stone, and this is my team Fenrir Wisteria," Lucifer pointed at the purpled-haired boy who was eating manga meat. "Jackilyn C. Frost," He pointed at the whitish-blue haired girl, who was also eating rock candy. "and Kombu Makan." Finally, he pointed at a green-haired boy who was apparently supplying the rock candy.

"Nice to meet you." Cyan said. "These are my teammates Feirin Wald, Iris Nyanza, and Nagami Nadeshiko. I'm the leader, Cyan Matu." Cyan gestured to each of his teammates as he introduced them. "Where'd you get the rock candy?" Cyan asked.

"It's not rock candy," Kombu said. "it's dust." Team CFIN fell out of their seats at the unnaturally calm statement that they were eating nature's wrath. "You see, people with elemental semblances can eat the dust the coincides with their element. Lucifer can control earth, and can eat earth dust. Jackilyn can control ice, and can eat ice dust. My semblance let's me eat and digest anything, so I get to eat the whole lot." Kombu took a bite out of a crystal as a demonstration.

"What about you?" Nagami asked Fenrir, who was half-way through his meal.

Fenrir swallowed what he was chewing and answered Nagami's question. "My semblance gives me the qualities of a wolf. So, I'm essentially a faunus with double the abilities, but without the ears or tail."

With the introductions over the group of eight continued their meal. Kombu got Iris to eat some lightning dust, after she said what her semblance was. She remarked that it was like sour candy, zapping the mouth while still tasting good. Everything was going fine, until Cyan's jackass sense started tingling. Cyan looked over at one of the other tables, and saw Team JAKS throwing mashed potatoes in the tail of a red-haired wolf faunus, laughing their asses off as they did it. Cyan's rage immediatly spiked at the act of douchebaggery, Feirin saw this and offered his leader his soda can. Cyan saw this and smiled. "Thanks Feirin, but I think I'm going to take a more assertive approach this time."

Cyan drew two of his knives from his pocket. "HEY DICKHEAD!" Cyan yelled, throwing one of the white knives. Jasper turned towards the voice, and was struck right between the eyes. It was aura-shielded so it didn't do any damage, but it still hurt like hell. Cyan walked over to the boy as he recovered from the blow.

"What is your problem?" Jasper asked, more than a little pissed.

"My problem is that you're being an absolute jackass to someone who doesn't even deserve it." Cyan yelled in anger, gesturing to the faunus girl who was trying to clean he tail.

"Her?" Jasper questioned. "You do realize bestiality's illegal, right?"

"Shut it, you racist prick." Cyan said.

"Oh, well what are you going to do about it, pipsqueek?" Jasper challenged.

Cyan's answer was a knife to the balls, which again, Jasper's aura shieled. Jasper doubled over at the blow to his jewels, the entire cafeteria cringing at where the blow had landed. Jasper's team went to attack the blue-haired boy, but Cyan put his hand up as a sign to stop. "Now, instead of dragging this out here, where we can all get expelled. How about I fight you and your team of jackasses in Goodwitch's class after lunch. If I win you guy's stop being dick's to people. You guy's win, and you can chose your prize, within reason." Team JAKS accepted the challenge, dragging their wounded leader behing them as they said Cyan was a dead man.

Cyan started to calm down as Jasper was taken away. He walked over to the faunus girl who had finished getting the food out of her tail. "You okay?" Cyan asked.

"Yes, thank you for helping me." the girl said.

"No problem, always a pleasure to teach a bully who's boss. Anyway, I'm Cyan, what's your name?"

"Lupa," the red-haired girl said. "Lupa Crimson."

"Well Lupa, would you like to join me and my friends at our table?" Cyan offered.

"I would love to!" Lupa smiled.

"Great!" Cyan said. Cyan walked back to his table with Lupa in tow. "Lupa this is Feirin, Iris, Nagami, Lucifer, Fenrir, Jackilyn, and Kombu. Everyone this is Lupa." They all exchanged pleasantries with the new arrival.

'So, we're going to have to fight Team JAKS?' Feirin asked.

"No, I am." Cyan said. "I have no problem asking for help, but I personally want to teach them a lesson."

'Alright, you're the boss, Cy.' Feirin wrote.

"Why isn't he talking?" Lupa asked.

Feirin went back to the page in his notebook that explained his situation. Lupa oh'ed and went back to chatting with the others.

"Anyway, good luck Cyan. You're going to need it." Lucifer said.

"Thanks." Cyan said, mentally preparing for his coming battle.

* * *

 **OK, that was chapter 6. As usual I hope you enjoyed it, and I will see you next time.**


	7. The Fight

**Yo it's OK, Omega is here(I do not regret that joke in any way, shape, or form). This chapter includes a charcter trait that I find very interesting when it shows up in Manga, Anime, and other forms of media. Today's reference is from a anime abridged series that when I first watched it I had to pause the video, so I could breathe. Last thing, I promise, when September rolls around I will release a new story that I feel people will like a little more than this one. I have a lot of prep work for it already done just need to get writing. I may also release it if this gets any positive feed back whatsoever. Thank you to the eight or so people who have actually read the entirety of this story, I hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

* * *

Cyan was by no means a cowardly person, but even he was nervous about fighting an entire team by himself. 'So, all I have to do is beat four huntsmen/huntresses-in-training, by myself.' Cyan thought as he and his team made their way to Goodwitch's class. 'I may have bit off more than I can chew.' Cyan's face fell at his realization, something that did not go unnoticed by his teammates. Cyan felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Feirin smiling at him with his notebook in hand.

'You'll be fine.' Feirin reassured.

"He's right." Iris said. "You're the leader of the great and powerful Team CFIN. You killed three Deathstalkers in under four minutes."

"Yeah!" Nagami added on.

Cyan smiled at his team's endearing compliments. "Thanks guys," Cyan said with a smile. "I needed that."

The rest of the team copied his smile. Doubt no longer a part of his mind, Cyan confidently walked into the locker room to get change for his fight.

"Now to start off the school year. We will be having some sparring matches." Professor Goodwitch said, clipboard-sized scroll in her hand. "Does anyone like to recommend a match to start off?"

"I do." Cyan said, raising his hand to make himself more noticeable.

Professor Goodwitch typed somethings on her scroll, and Cyan's face appeared on a screen in the arena. "Okay, , who are you going to challenge?" Goodwitch asked.

"The entirety of Team JAKS." Cyan answered.

Excited whispurs erupted throughout the arena/classroom as Jasper stood from his seat. "We accept the challenge." He said.

"Alright, , you will be given a handicap due t-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Professor Goodwitch asked, slightly annoyed from being interrupted.

"I don't want a handicap." Cyan said. "If I win, they could just say that it was because of the handicap. I want to beat them on even grounds."

"Very well, ." Goodwitch said. "The match will proceed with the following rules. The match will end when either or Team JAKS had their aura gauge fall to the red. For to win the match he must bring every member of Team JAKS to red. There will be a fifteen minute time limit, if the time runs out whichever side has the more aura will be crowned the victor. Are both participating parties satisfied with these rules?" Goodwitch asked the five participants who had all gathered on the floor of the arena.

"YES!" was the responding call by all five.

"Then, when the countdown clock hits zero, the fight will commence!" Goodwitch announced.

Cyan drew Dark Tyrant from his back, and observed his opponent's weapony. Jasper was swinging around a spiked a flail that seemed to be covered with red dust. Amber had spiked leather gloves on her hands, and what Cyan assumed to be flamethrowers on her wrists. Kiwi had bladed gauntlets on his forearms, along with two small pistols in his hands. Silver was weiliding a two-foot long cutlass that cackled with electricity. Cyan also noticed that Japser was wearing armor similar to his brother's, while the rest of his team mainly just wore workout shirts and some jeans. Cyan grinned at the challenge before him, while his opponents looked at him with extreme annoyance.

"You know," Cyan began as the countdown clock hit thirty seconds. "with this much firepower against me. I think I need to get serious from the beginning." With that, Cyan spun his sword around, and stabbed himself in the chest. Once again, the bizarre action caused almost everyone's jaws to drop. The four exempt from this reaction were Feirin, Iris, Nagami, and Goodwitch; who Cyan suspected was watching the initiation. Cyan's sword enveloped his body becoming his Pitch-black suit of armor.

"Conquerer mode engaged." Cyan said.

Team JAKS got over their shock as the clock began it's final countdown.

'5...4...3...2...1...FIGHT.'

Team JAKS attacked as soon as the countdown ended. Kiwi rose into the air using his semblance, and started firing his pistols at Cyan. However, the small caliber bullets did little to nothing against Cyan's armor. Cyan squatted down, and with a large bang he was in the air with Kiwi. Giving Kiwi no time to react, Cyan drew back his fist and slammed it into Kiwi sneding him crashing to the ground. As Cyan landed, he saw that his blow to Kiwi took out a third of his aura.

The next person to attack was Silver, who had tried to blind Cyan with his semblance. Keyword being "tried". As silver was about to slash Cyan with his cutlass, a armored hand grabbed his wrist.

"You think that with this pitch-black armor that I wouldn't have a tinted visor?" Cyan said, throwing Silver towards his team.

Jasper dodged his incoming teammate, and along with Amber charged Cyan. Hoping to get an advantage by double-teaming him. Jasper swung his flail at Cyan's helmet. Cyan threw his arms in front of his face, blocking the hit, but stunning him for a few seconds. Not even Cyan could take a hit from red dust and come out unscathed.

'Well, at least I know my armor can take a hit from red dust.' Cyan thought, still trying to escape his daze.

Amber did not waste the opportunity given to her, and started pummeling Cyan with punches. Bursts of flame accompinied each blow, due to the flamethrowers attached to her wrists. Cyan finally overcame his stuppor, and threw a punch at Amber's chest. Before the attack could connect, a orange barrier appeared in front of Amber, blocking Cyan's attack. Considering that he most likely wouldn't be able to break the barrier, Cyan jumped away from his opponent to rethink his strategy.

Cyan looked up at the scoreboard and saw that he was down a fourth of his aura. 'Not bad, considering the beating I just took. Now how much time is left?" Cyan looked and saw ten minutes left on the clock. 'Looks like I have five minutes left to finish this.'

In the few seconds Cyan took to think, Silver and Kiwi had gotten back up and where about to attack him. Cyan barely managed to dodged Silver's attack, realizing the electricity would be bad for his metal covered body. A quick punch to the gut dropped Silver's aura down to yellow. The attack to Silver left Cyan open to Kiwi, who was striking slashing at Cyan's back with his bladed gauntlets. Cyan spun around aiming a kick at Kiwi's legs. The attack hit home, causing the green-haired boy to fall backwards. Before Kiwi could hit the floor Cyan grabbed the boy, and headbutted him. Cyan's eyes darted to the right, and saw that Jasper was about to strike again. Cyan quickly the dazed Kiwi at Jasper knocking him to the ground.

"Who says nobody wins with a headbutt?" Cyan grinned.

Cyan suddenly felt a lot of pain radiate throughout his body. He turned around to see that Silver had gotten him with his cutlass.

"I had a feeling electricity would be bad for that metal armor." Silver said with a cocky grin.

Before Silver could strike again, Cyan used the guns on his armor to increase the momentum a kick aimed at Silver's head. Cyan's attack sent Silver flying through the air, Silver's aura dropping far into the yellow. Cyan looked at the scorboardto see what the current standings were. Cyan had half of his aura left, Silver and Kiwi were a hit away from red, and Jasper and Amber had nearly all there aura. There were only seven minutes left in the match.

'Damnit!' Cyan cursed mentally. 'I need to end this now!'

With renewed determination, Cyan ran at Jasper who was about to take his own charge. Cyan threw a punch at Jasper's gut, but he was hit by a wave of pressure and the punch slid into the ground.

'Shit!' Cyan thought. 'He has his brother's semblance.'

Jasper swung his flail down at Cyan, who rolled out of the way at the last second. As Cyan jumped to his feet, he saw Amber charging at him from the right. Cyan met her attack with an accelerated punch to the gut. The blow connected this time, but a second attempt was foiled by the orange barrier that was Amber's semblance. Cyan punched again, hopign to break the orange barrier, but the barrier held. Cyan tried to continue his assualt, but he was once again hit by a wave of pressure.

"We made this combo during the initation," Cyan heard Jasper say from behind him. "Amber block the opponent with her barrier, and then I increase the gravity to weaken and immobolize them. Why don't you just give up now?"

Cyan tried to turn towards Jasper to retort, but instead he saw the timer. There were twenty seconds left until ten minutes had passed.

"NO!" Cyan shouted. "You all need to run, now!"

"Why, is someone scared of facing defeat?" Jasper snarked.

"You don't understand! You are all in da-"

Cyan's words were cut off as the ten minute mark passed. Cyan's arms dropped to his sides, completly devoid of the urgency he had previously shown. Although unseen beneath his helmet, Cyan's mouth curved into a large, twisted grin.

"Well, well it's been a while, since Cy had a fight that took so long." Cyan said, his voice taking on a tone different from regular sounding almost euphoric. Cyan took in his surroundings, and saw the four people standing in front of him, he then started laughing hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHA! These idiots are who he was having trouble with, old Cy must be getting rusty."

"The hell you talking about, Cyan, you asshole?!" Jasper shouted, pissed from being talked down to by the boy he had beating seconds ago.

"Oh, dear me, it seems I have forgotten my manners!" Cyan said with a fake amount of shock. "Sorry to dissapoint, but Cyan isn't exactly in the building at the moment. My name is Joker, a pleasure to meet you." Joker took an exaggerated bow. "But, now there's no need to wonder where your god is, because he's right here, and he's fresh out of mercy." The last words were spoken in a very sadistic tone. Seconds later, after the words were said, Cyan disappeared, reappearing next to Silver and Kiwi.

"Huh!" "What the!"

The two boys exclaimed in surprise. Joker punched both of them in the gut, simultaneously. The blows quickly dispatched the boys, not only putting them in the red , but also depleting any aura they had left. They both spit up blood from the strike to their stomachs.

" and 's aura has entered the red, they are both unable to continue." Spoke an uneasy Goodwitch.

"Too easy, but don't worry we'll have more fun when I finish off the other two." Joker said, as he started laughing like a his bout of hysteria, Joker turned towards Amber, who was in a small state of shock. Joker pointed at the girl, and ran towards her with his fist drawn back. Amber immediatly put up her barrier, hoping to block the incoming attack. Instead of the sound of a fist hittinng her barrier that she was expecting, she heard the sound of bones cracking. She looked to her left and saw that Joker had dashed around her barrier, and had hit her in the ribs. She screamed in pain, as Joker simply started laughing once again.

"Sorry sweetheart, but unlike Cy I'm way too fast and smart to fall for a such a petty palor trick like that." Amber fell to the ground in pain, her aura had been completly destroyed by that one punch.

" 's aura has entered the red, she is unable to continue." Goodwitch announced.

Joker turned to the last person left standing other than himself, Jasper Winchester. "Oooh!" Joker exclaimed. "Cyan really seems to hate you. I guess that means I get to be a little more rough."

Jasper gulped, fearing whatever was about to come. Joker lunged at Jasper, but instead of aiming for the torso like he did the others. Joker threw a low kick aimed at Jasper's left leg. Jasper let out a yelp of pain as he felt the bone break. Jasper threw another kick, and another leg was broken. Still with a sadistic grin on his face, Joker pulled a knife from the sheaths on his stomach, while pulling Jasper up by his armor. "Time to finish this." Was all Joker said as he pulled back the arm that was holding the knife. Joker tried to thrust his arm foreward, but found that he couldn't move it. He looked at his arm and saw a purple glyph keeping his arm in place. Joker struggled against the glyph as Goodwitch called out to him.

"I think that is quite enough, ." Goodwitch said.

"Did you not hear me earlier, lady?" Joker asked with anger. "Cyan's not in control right now, Joker is."

"Whoever you are, I would prefer it if you dropped ." Professor Goodwitch said in her usual stern tone.

"Fine."

Joker dropped Jasper, letting him fall onto his broken legs. Earning another yelp of pain from the boy.

"If I can't play wiht him, I guess you'll be a good substitute." Joker lunged at Goodwitch, but five if her glyph's restrained him before he could throw a punch.

"Now, now," Goodwitch said. "No need to get violent. I do need to get rid of this armor though." With just a flick of her riding crop, Dark Tyrant was in pieces on the floor. "Now I can do this without any trouble." Goodwitch then raised Joker into the air, turned him upside down, and then slammed him into the ground. WIth Joker/Cyan no longer conscious, Goodwitch pointed her crop at his team. "Two of you get down here, and carry him to the infirmary. I need to get the other four."

As Iris, Nagami, and Feirin jumped down into the arena, Goodwitch faced the rest of the class. "Class is dismissed for the day."

Iris and Feirin each grabbed one of Cyan's arms, dragging him along. Nagami picked up the pieces of Cyan's armor, realizing he would probably need them later. And as Goodwitch levatated the four injured students, Nagami said what was on everybody's mind.

"What the hell was that?!"

* * *

 **If you guys have any questions about this chapter whatsoever, feel free to PM me. Thanks for reading, OK is out.**


	8. Explanation

**Yo guys it's OK, Omega is here(I'm making that joke every chapter now). Anyway this chapter is going to explain a little about Joker, and how he came to be. Today's reference is from a very popular anime/manga, it will be very easy to find(didn't really have one prepared like I usually do, so I just added it in).**

 **Magic Type(guest): I can use that character, but it won't be for a while. I have a plot for the story that, that charcter would suit nicely. So, yeah it probably won't be for a while, but I will use it.**

* * *

Cyan was disoriented as he woke up, but within seconds he remembered what he had been doing prior to his state of unconciousness. He immediatly tried to tense his muscles and jump from his laid down position, but was stopped by leather restraints on his wrists, ankles, and chest, as well as a lot of pain. Confused by his situation, Cyan observed his surroundings. He was in what he assumed was a hospital room, what with the white walls, monitors, and the fact that he was wearing a hospital gown. Cyan's observations were put on hold, when the door to the room opened, revealing his pink-haired teammate.

"You're awake!" Nagami exclaimed, a cup of what Cyan thought to be coffee in her hand.

"So, it seems." Cyan said, still a little disoriented.

Nagami took her scroll out from a pocket on her skirt, and started dialing a number. Cyan assumed she was calling Iris, seeing as Feirin wouldn't be able to talk into a scroll. Nagami only said "He's awake" into the device, before putting it back into her pocket. Seeming a little wary, Nagami approached the bed, and asked her leader a question.

"Are you, you?"

"Of course, I'm me," Cyan announced "Who the hell did you think I was..." Cyan dragged out the s of his last word, as a realization set in. The guilt and fear that entered his mind would have paralyzed him if he wasn't already unable to move. Cyan dared to ask Nagami the question on his mind. "Did he kill anyone?"

"No," Nagami said, causing Cyan to let loose a breath of relief. "He, or you, did break a couple of Amber's ribs, Jasper's legs, and caused some internal bleeding for Kiwi and Silver. Professor Goodwitch managed to subdue you, before you could do anything else." Cyan still felt immensly better. Seeing as anything short of death was a good thing, when dealing with his psychotic other self. Nagami decided to ask another question, when she the tension lift from her leader's face.

"What exactly was that?"

"I'll explain when the rest of the team gets here." Cyan said. "Anyway, how long was I out?"

"About three days." Nagami answered.

"Geez, I haven't been out that long, since I stole my aunt's hat. She nearly torn apart the town trying to find me, and then proceeded to beat me within an edge of my life." Cyan said, cringing at the old memory.

Before Nagami could ask Cyan who his aunt was, the door to the room opened up. Four people entered the room Feirin, Iris, Professor Goodwitch, and Headmaster immediatly started asking questions faster than a platinum star could throw punches. Iris ended her rant with one last question.

"What was that?!"

Cyan was stunned for a couple seconds, but managed to pull himself together. "It's good to see you guys, too" Cyan said.

"I would also like an explanation as to why you acted that way, ." Goodwitch said with her always stern tone present.

Cyan looks towards Ozpin and asks "Would you also like an explanation?"

The headmaster took a sip from his always present coffee mug, before answering. "No need, your aunt explained your situation when she asked me to enroll you."

Cyan nodded his head, but froze when he realized something. "My aunt?"

"Yes," Ozpin said. "I owed her a favor, and I am not one to forget a debt."

"So, I didn't have to fight Cardin?" Cyan said, completly dumb-founded.

Ozpin simply smiled, and took another sip from his mug. Ozpin then turned towards the other occupants of the room and said. "I'm afraid I have work to do. I'll leave the explanation to you ." He then took a small bow and said "Ladies."

A death stare from Feirin made the headmaster check his words. "My apologies, Ladies and Gentleman." Feirin smile showed he was satisfied with the change in wording. The headmaster then walked out of the room.

"Anyway," Cyan said, quickly gaining the attention of every person in the room. "I would first like to apologize for any injuries or insults, Joker caused."

"Apology accepted." Goodwitch said.

"Do you any of you remember the incident seven years ago, when there was an explosion that let grimm into the city?" Cyan continued when he saw everyone nod. "I was in the middle of that, along with my mother. We had come to the city to get somethings for my sister who was sick at the time. Thankfully, that meant she wasn't with us that day.

After the explosion, I had gotten seperated from my mother. Which ended up with me getting chased by a pack of beowolves. Due to sheer dumb luck, I survived thanks to at the time huntress-in-training Yang Xiao Long.

I may have survived, but that fear, that paralyzing feaar of death stuck with me. I had decided on becoming a huntsman that day. Which led to my aunt training me, through he training I found that when there's a fight I know I can't win. Another me comes out to fight, someone who had no fear of death and lives to fight. That is Joker."

Cyan's friends and teacher sat in silence for a few minutes trying to absorb the informatioon given to them. It was Feirin who, ironically, broke the silence with his writing.

'So, you didn't think you were going to win against Team JAKS?" Feirin asked.

Cyan took a second before answering his partner's question. "No, I knew that with enough time that I could beat all of them. Joker for some reason always comes out when I have my armor on for ten minutes. I think it's, because of how much power it gives me. Joker thinks that if I can't do it within ten minutes I won't be able to do it period, but that's just my theory on the matter. Speaking of which, where is my armor?"

The four people in the room tensed at the question. Slowly, Iris walked over to Cyan's bed and took a black dufflebag out from under it, and put it on the bed.

"Could one of you guys open that?" Cyan asked. "I can't really move right now."

They realized that Cyan was still restrained. Nagami went and opened the bag, while Goodwitch used he telekinesis to undo Cyan's restraints. Inside of the bag was the remaining pieces of Dark Tyrant. Instead of the shock and anger they were all expecting, Cyan just looked mildly annoyed. "Aw man, looks like Aurum's gonna have to make a housecall."

"Who's Aurum?" Iris asked.

"He's a childhood friend who made both my armor and my knives. Putting this back together would be child's play for Aurum." Cyan said. Cyan turned his head towards Professor Goodwitch. "By the way, I won't be able to go to class for at least a week."

"And why is that?" Goodwitch questioned.

"When I said I couldn't move it wasn't because of the restraints. When Joker takes over he pushes my body way past my physical limits, which is why he has such immense speed and strength, that I myself do not have. Once he does that, I can't move for at least ten days afterwards. Nagami said I was asleep for three, so that leaves seven left." Cyan answered.

"I see," Glynda said. "I'll give a notice to all the professor's, so you don't get in trouble. Get better soon, ."

"Thank you!" Cyan called to the professor as she walked out of the room. He then turned his attention to his team. "I think I'm going back to sleep." Cyan said, punctuating the sentence with a yawn. "Wake me when it's time to eat." HIs team gave him a chorus of OKs as he slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **So yeah, hope that cleared somethings up. Sorry this one was a little shorter than usual. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you next time with chapter 9, OK is out.**


	9. Visitor

**It's OK, Omega is here. Hey guys here's chapter 9, I'm sorry this is another short chapter. The creativity I had for this series is kind of failing, so the chapter are getting harder to write. I assure you though, that I will finish this series. There is a obscure anime reference in this one.**

 **Magic Type(guest): You should probably get an account, because there are some points I would like to discuss about the character, but doing so here would spoil somethings I have planned.**

* * *

The week following Cyan's incident was not pleasant for the blue-haired boy. Since he couldn't move, usually easy tasks became annoyingly difficult. One of them would be eating, people had to spoon feed him since he couldn't move, a situation that his team is going to mock him for for the rest of his life. Cyan was also a fairly restless person, so staying still was torture.

The first time Joker had come out Cyan had been unconcious for a large portion of the time he had been immobile. His aunt and her teammates had gone to extremes when they had to subdue him, putting him in a coma for nine days. Although when Cyan found out what joker had done, what HE had done, he didn't blame them. He had accidently hurt someone close to him, even though he had not been in control the incident guilted his concience to this day. Cyan has a strict rule that applied to literally everything he did, don't do anything to someone else unless they deserve it. This applies to both the good, and the bad. which is why hurting Team JAKS didn't bother him much, they were being assholes so they deserved to get their asses kicked.

Despite how annoying the week had been, there was one thing that happened on the last day he had been paralyzed that made it all worth it.

* * *

Cyan sat in his propped up hospital bed, watching the TV the room had been equipped with. While he was watching, he heard the door to his room open. Cyan looked towards the door and saw that it was the red-haired wolf faunus he had helped.

"Hey," Cyan said. "Your name's Lupa, right?"

"Yes, can I come in?" Lupa asked meekly.

"Of course, sit down, relax." Cyan would have gestured to one of the chairs in the room, but his arms still refused to respond.

"Thank you." Lupa said, taking up Cyan's offer and sitting down in one of the chairs. "I had wanted to thank you again for your help, but I couldn't find you. When I asked your team they pointed me here."

"Hey it was no problem, always a pleasure to give someone what they deserve." I tell her.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Lupa asked. "You don't look injured at all."

"It's a long story." Cyan says.

"I have time."

"Well..."

Cyan then spends ten minutes explaining Joker, and how it inhibited his ability to move.

"Wow." That was all Lupa could say when Cyan finished talking.

"Yeah, I don't like having such a sadistic other side, but Joker has saved my life more than a few times. So it's not too bad." Cyan said.

Lupa simply nodded. Cyan took the opportunity to observe the girl sitting next to him. She had waist length flaming red hair, that cascaded over her beacon uniform. Most people would think it would interfere with fighting, btu Cyan knew of a lot of huntresses that had long hair and could still kick multitudes of ass. Lupa also had bright blue eyes that mimicked Cyan's own. The last things Cyan noticed were her faunus features. Her wolf ears and tail were red like the rest of her hair, bright red, her tail reached down to her knees. Cyan never understood why some people thought less of faunus, because of their features. Cyan personally thought they looked cool.

Lupa noticed Cyan staring and decided to tease him a bit. "See something you like?"

Cyan immediatly turned as Lupa's hair, and turned away. Cyan frantically tried to find something that would change the subject. "So, are you a first year, too?"

"Yep!" Lupa said with a smile. "Unfortuneatly, there were an odd number of applicants this year, so I don't have a full team, yet. The teammates I do have are nice though, there names are Onyx and Dai."

"If I can ask, what's your semblance?" Cyan asked.

"Odd question, to ask out of the blue." Lupa said.

"I like hearing about other people's semblance, because a semblance is developed from a combination of your personality and your aura. I feel that if I know someones semblance I can better understand who they are." Cyan explained.

"Fair enough, my semblance is these little guys." Lupa holds out her right hand, and a ball of pure flame appears on it. "There like landmines, as soon as someone other than me touches them, BOOM! They stay wherever there created as long as you don't touch them. Usually they explode when touched, but when I am physically touching whatever they touch they won't explode. I made my weapon a metal stick, just for that reason."

"I feel like you could play a very dangerous game of pool with that combination." Cyan said.

Lupa laughs at Cyan's comment, extinguishing the ball of flame in her hand. "There was actually another famous huntsman who had a way better semblance then mine, they nicknamed him the dragon slayer."

"Yeah, I heard of him, wasn't his name like Summer or something?" Cyan said. "Anyway, if you could do something like that why did you let Jasper pick on you?"

"I don't like fighting people unless I don't have a choice, or it's an official match." Lupa said. "I was going to fight him in combat class, but you beat me to the punch, literrally."

"Heh heh, sorry about that." Cyan said while scratching the back of his head.

Cyan froze, before looking down at his arm. He moved it again, and got a big grin on his face. "YAY, I can move again!" Cyan cheered raising both of his arms into the air. Cyan grabbed his scroll from a table to his right, and sent a text to his partner.

'Hey, I can move again.'

 _'Sweet, I'll get Iris and Nagami, and we'll be there in a second.'_

'Okay'

As Cyan finished his written conversation with Feirin, he looked to his right and saw Lupa smiling at how excited Cyan was. "Thanks for keeping me company!" Cyan said.

"No problem," Lupa replied. "I actually have to class in a couple minutes, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, good b-" Cyan froze as leaned in and kissed him. It was nothing more than a peck on the cheek, but that was more than enough to paralyze him, again.

"Thanks again!" Lupa smiled, her tail swishing around her as she turned and walked out the door.

Feirin stuck his head through the door, less than a minute after Lupa had left. His notebook held out, as Feirin had written something before hand. 'You okay, Cy?'

Cyan gave his green-haired partner a thumbs-up. "Never better, Feirin, never better."

* * *

 **There we go, chapter 9 of Team CFIN. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and FYI next chapter will reveal who Cyan's aunt is, so stayed tuned. OK is out.**


	10. The Aunt

**It's OK, Omega is here. What's up guys, I noticed something strange. The view count for chapter 8 is higher than chapter 7, view are views and I won't complain, I'm just curious as to why that one had more views? Anyway, today's chapter has a VERY obscure reference to one of my favorite manga. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After a small physical from the doctor, along with a boat load of teasing from his team about the lipstick mark on his cheek, Cyan was released from the hospital. Team CFIN had an off day, so they decided to take walk around the school. They all had their casual clothes, which were also their combat clothes, minus the sweatshirt in Cyan's case.

They were headed towards the cafeteria, when Cyan saw a familiar pair of rabbit ears in the distance.

"Velvet?" Cyan called to the faunus. Just as Cyan had suspected the person jumped at the mention of their name, before turning towards the voice that called her. The girl was wearing a loose brown t-shirt and blue jeans. One of her ears hung lifelessly over her face, while the other stood straight up.

"Cyan!" Velvet said, running towards the blue-haired boy with outstretched arms.

Cyan gratefully accepted the hug, pulling the older, yet smaller, woman towards him. As Cyan pulled away from the embrace, he heard someone clear their throat. His team was looking at him with expressions that asked 'care to introduce us?'

"Oh, sorry guys." Cyan apologized. "This is Velvet scarlatina, one of my aunt's teammates. And Velvet these are my teammates Feirin Wald, Iris Nyanza, and Nagami Nadeshiko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Velvet said to the trio. As Velvet lifted her head up, she noticed that Cyan was staring at her hanging ear with a guilty expression. "Cyan I keep telling you it wasn't your fault. My ear doesn't even hurt anymore, and I can hear just fine."

"Doesn't mean I still don't feel bad." Cyan said.

"What happened?" Iris asked.

"Well, all of my aunt's teammates helped train me to be who I am. Yatsuhashi-sensei helped my strength, as well as taught me how to use my dark tyrant in it's sword form. Fox helped train my speed and my agility. My aunt helped train my semblance, and Velvet was helping me control my aura." Cyan told them. his face still shrouded in guilt. "One day we were meditating to help improve my control over my aura, and we were attacked by a pack of beowolves. Neither of us had are weapons, and I was still trying to get over the my incident in Vale, so I was terrified. Something just unlocked in me and Joker came out for the first time.

"He killed all the Grimm that were trying to attack, but when Velvet tried to check if I was okay. Joker attacked her, crushing one of her ears. Thankfully, my aunt's team had gotten there just in time to stop me before Joker did anything else, putting me in a nine-day coma in the process. When I woke up and saw what I had done, I didn't blame them for getting excessivly violent, even I wanted to kick my ass."

"I keep telling him that it wasn't his fault, but he doesn't listen." Velvet said.

"Anyway, all guilt-filled memories aside." Cyan said, trying to cheer himself up. "What are you doing here?"

"Ozpin called all of us here to discuss your little accident." Velvet told him.

"Oh, I guess that makes sen- Wait, Aunt Coco's here?" Cyan suddenly looked terrified.

Velvet simply smiled, and nodded. Without any warning Cyan ran like a bat-faunus out of hell in the direction they had come. Cyan's team looked at Velvet with faces that asked 'What the hell wass that?' Velvet smiled again, and started counting down outloud.

"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The FIN of Team CFIN jumped at the sudden scream that they assumed came from their leader. A couple of seconds later, they saw a woman wearing sunglasses. She was wearing desinger clothers, over one of her shoulder was a fancy-looking handbag, and over the other was a rope that pulled behind her, a petrified tied-up Cyan. The woman stopped in front of the small group, dropping Cyan who landed with a thud.

"You this ones team?" The woman asked.

They all nodded, too stunned by the situation to form sentences. The woman took of her glasses, and looked at each of them in their eyes, the woman's own eyes glowing with what they assumed was aura. She seemed to finish what she was doing, and put her sunglasses back on. She pointed at Feirin, and started talking.

"You want to be able to connect with people. You would prefer to be neutral in any conflict, and only intervene when it would effect you personally. There's also a part of you that wants to hide your true self from other, but it's way to small to make a difference." Once she finished, she pointed at Iris next.

"You're impatient, and want to get things done as quickly as possible. When you fight, you want to finish your opponents in a way that makes them realize they had no chance to begin with. In short, you don't like to play with your food." She finished again, finally turning to Nagami.

"You have control issues." She seems to rethink her previous statement before starting again. "No, it's not control issues, you don't want to control everything around you. You just want to know about everything around, as long as you're not in the dark you're satisfied."

Iris was the first to get over her confusion, and question the unnamed woman. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Oh, my apologies," The woman said in sarcastic tone, that seemed to piss Iris off. "My name is Coco Adel, certified huntress, and Cyan's aunt."

"You know," Velvet interjected, having stayed silent until that point. "You really didn't have to tie him up."

"Come on, Velvs. I told him that if he was stupid and let that stupid Joker thing come out again, that I would personally tie him up, and drag him around." Coco argued.

"Why did you change the punishment?" Cyan asked, causing his team to jump as they had not noticed that he had come out of his state of fear-induced unconciouness. "The last time it happened you hung me from the ceiling, and hit me with a paddle."

"Because, you can't hang people from the cieling here." Coco said. "Trust me, I tried."

Feirin decided to ask the scary lady a question. 'Are we going to get our leader back anytime, soon?'

"Don't worry I'll return him by the end of the day, and what's with the notebook?" Coco asked, a little confused by the green-haired boy's lack of spoken words.

Feirin for the third time since coming to beacon, showed the page that explained his messed up vocal cords.

"Hey Velvs, didn't we fight a mute before?" Coco asked her rabbit-eared teammate.

"Yeah, that ice-cream lady who was working with Roman Torchwick." Velvet said. "We never caught her, even when Torchwick went to jail. She just dissapeared, I wonder where she went."

From his position on the floor, Cyan noticed that Feirin had gotten very pale at the mention of this ice cream woman. Cyan knew that if he noticed it, then his aunt would too. Thankfully, Coco didn't press the issue.

"Who knows?" Coco said with a shrug. "Anyway, we need to head to Ozpin's office, Velvs." She looked over to the trio of students that stood before her. "You guys can tag along too, since I have your leader with me."

There was a chorus of Ok's as Coco started walking towards the tower that Ozpin used as an office, still draggin Cyan behind her. Velvet and the others followed suit. After about five minutes, they made there way into the clock-themed office. Inside were three people, Ozpin of course, and two others the students didn't know, excluding Cyan who knew the two well.

"Hello, Yatsuhashi-sensei, Fox!" Cyan called to them. "It's good to see you, again."

"Technically, it's yatsuhashi-senpai, now that you're at Beacon, but I agree it's great to see you again." Yatsuhashi told the boy. Fox simply nodded.

"Thank you for coming here, Team CFVY." Ozpin said.

"No problem," Coco told the headmaster as she sat down in one of his chairs. "Although, I wish we were here on less stupid circumstances." Coco looked down at Cyan who she was currently using as a footrest. "By stupid, I meant you."

"Yeah, I got it." Cyan said.

"Anyway," Ozpin said, showing almost no emotion at the state of one of his students. "I called you her, because you're four of the six people who can apparently calm down Cyan's Joker persona."

"Who are the other two?" Iris asked.

"My mother, and my sister." Cyan answered.

"I would like one of you to take a position here as a secondary combat teacher." Ozpin said.

"I can do it." Velvet said.

"You sure, Velvs?" Coco asked.

"Of course, you guys know what I can do. Being a combat teacher will just improve my own combat ability." Velvet said confidently.

"It would make sense." Fox said.

"Okay, if you're sure." Coco said. "Make sure Cyan doesn't kill anyone."

"The only person who's going to do any killing around here is you." Cyan said. Coco had been pressing a little too hard on Cyan's ribcage, and he was starting to blackout. Thankfully, Coco lifted her feet and let Cyan take in a breath. Coco stood up from her seated position, picking up Cyan's leash as she did.

"Now, that that's settled." Coco said. "Let's get something to eat. Oz, it cool if we grab something from the cafeteria?"

"Of course, help yourself." Ozpin said. "Miss Scaraltina, I'm going to need you to sign somethings if you're going to be teaching here."

"Okay, headmaster." Velvet said, she turned towards her team and took a small bow. "Sorry guys, I'll catch up to you, later."

"Take your time, Usagi-chan." Yatsuhashi told her.

"Yeah, we'll see you down there." Fox said.

The group of seven made there way into the elevator leading down. It was sort of a tight squeeze, but they managed to fit everyone. As they descended, Coco remembered something she was supposed to tell Cyan.

"I got in contact with Aurum the other day." Coco said. Cyan tried to looke her in the eye as she continued to speak. "He said that he would be here in a week, and that he was bringing your sister, and your mom with him."

"Oh, that's going to be a treat." Cyan said. He had nothing against his family, he loved them more than anything. They could just be a little overbearing sometimes. The elevator dinged as it opened, and they walked into the main hall.

"What's your sister like." Nagami asked.

"Well, her name's Aqua and she's fourteen." Cyan began. "She has blue hair like me, but it's darker. She's real sweet, but maybe a little too quick to follow an order."

"Yeah, I always liked Aqua." Coco said. "I'm pretty sure, she's the only reason Cyan survived his training. She was always making sure he was eating right and getting enough sleep."

"Yeah, she is the **only** reason I survived your hellish training." Cyan snarky comment earned him a slam into a nearby wall. "Oww. Anyway, her semblance gives her a huge power boost if her target is larger than her. The bigger it is, the more of boost she gets. Let's see what else... Oh, she's a wolf faunus."

The rest of Team CFIN suddenly got very confused. Cyan noticed their expressions, and decided to elaborate. "Did I not mention that I'm half-faunus?"

"No, no you did not." Was the response from all three, Feirin's of course being written. When a faunus and a human had a child, there was a 50% chance that child would inherit the parent's faunus qualities. Cyan's father had been a wolf faunus, his sister had gotten the faunus features, and he had not.

"Why didn't you mention it beforehand?" Iris asked.

"I think it's because the author only thought of adding that detail, while making this chapter." Cyan said nonchanantly

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, moving on." Cyan said. Cyan's odd comment marked their arrival to the cafeteria. There were lots of whispurs from people who recongnized Team CFVY, as they got in the lunch line. When they sat down, there were a lot of people who were brave enough to ask for autographs.

"Hey, guys!" Team CFIN turned their attention towards the new voice, seeing that it was Lupa. The crimson wolf faunus walked over to their table, and noticed that she didn't see Cyan among them. "Where's Cyan?"

The response from Cyan's teammates was a finger pointed down at the ground. Lupa looked down, and was shocked to see Cyan tied up, and even more shocked that he seemed perfectly calm greeting her with a small nod.

"Why is Cyan tied up?" Lupa asked.

"Because he broke a promise." Coco said, greeting the new arrival. "Hi there, I'm Coco Adel, Cyan's aunt, and the person who tied him up. What's your name?" She held her hand in an effort to greet the red-haired girl.

"Lupa, Lupa Crimson." Lupa said, taking the older woman's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." Coco said. "So, are you Cyan's girlfriend?"

Lupa and Cyan immediatly went as red as Lupa's hair. Coco expecting the reaction, started laughing.

"Hahaha, ah that was too easy." Coco wiped away a tear from under her glasses.

Lupa shook off her emarassment and took a seat next to closest, simultaneously sitting next to Cyan.

"Hey Lupa." Cyan said, grabbing the attention of the girl. "Can you do me a favor, and drop some food down here. I haven't eaten today."

"Sure." Lupa grabbed some blueberries from her tray, and dropped them into Cyan's mouth.

"Thank you." Cyan said while chewing.

The rest of the meal was fairly normal. They all conversed, while Lupa kept dropping Cyan food. Velvet joined them about twenty minutes later, with the news that she was officially a teacher at Beacon. After, congratulating her, everyone finished off their respective meals. As they did, Coco decided that Cyan could finally released from his ropey prison.

"Thank Oum!" Cyan exclaimed. With a flex of his muscles that ropes containing him snapped.

"You could get out this entire time?!" Iris questioned.

"Yeah, I may not have faunus features, but I am stronger than your average person." Cyan said with a shrug. "I was just scared of what Aunt Coco would do if I tried to escape."

"As you should." Coco said. "Anyway, we need to head out, and get Velvs the things she needs to move to Vale. So, that she can start teaching."

"Alright, see you later." Cyan called out as the team of four walked out of the cafeteria. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I am exhausted. So, I think I'm going to go to the dorm and get some rest."

"Okay Cy, we have some homework to finish, so we'll see you later." Iris said.

"See ya." Cyan said, waving as he walked towards his dorm.

* * *

 **My first attempt at meta-humor, I think I pulled it off. I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next time. OK is out.**


	11. Visit

**It's OK, Omega is here. Hey guys and girls(or whatever reads my shitty story) sorry about the late upload, I was at a con for a while and I had to walk to the convention centrer so I was not in a mood to write afterwards. Anyway, two reference this time, and also since I give shitty hints I will put where the references are from in the author's note of the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The week following Team CFVY's visit was uneventful. Cyan had to use his semblance on himself when he saw the amount of homework he had to do. Thanks to his teammates helping him, less helping him and more making sure he didn't run away, Cyan finished his homework in the span of two days. Team JAKS was no longer a problem, Cyan just had to smile at them and they would apologize and run off screaming in the other direction.

Team CFIN was walking back from their last class for the week, when Nagami remembered something.

"When your aunt met us for the first time she said some weird things."

"Did she take off her sunglasses, and look in you in the eye beforehand?" Cyan asked.

"Yes."

"That's her semblance." Cyan explained. "When she looks someone in the eye she can tell what your semblance is; even if you yourself don't know what it is. She can also understand a bit of your core personality, something you may not even know about yourself. What'd she tell you?"

Before they could answer, Cyan was taclked to the floor by a blue ball of pure energy.

"BIG BRO! Did you miss me, did ya, did ya?"

Cyan found that his sister was the one who taclked him. She was smiling, and her tail was going a mile a minute. No longer surpirsed, Aqua tackling him was a common occurence, Cyan put his hand on her head, and started ruffling her hair.

"Of course I did, pup."

Aqua's smile grew even wider when Cyan called her his nickname for her.

"Aqua, get off your brother."

Cyan looked towards where the voice was coming from, and saw his mother and his old friend Aurum standing there.

Aurum had both gold eyes and gold hair, and that doesn't mean blond, Aurum's hair was **literally** the color of gold. His hair was so sparkly when the sun hit it that he put blond hair dye in his hair, as to avoid blinding people. Aurum was wearing his usual outfit of a black tracksuit, and a toolkit. Cyan did not avoid seeing that hios friend was smiling with his smile that said 'I am going to kill you.'

"Okay, mom." Aqua responded a little dissapointed as she got off her older brother **(A/N: bow-chicka bow wow)**.

When Cyan got up, he introduced his little sister to his team.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Aqua."

Aqua took a small bow, something she always did even when meeting a new person even though she generally didn't care for formalities. "Pleased to meet you."

They all said their greetings to the little wolf faunus. Afterwards, while Cyan was at it he introduced Aurum and Cyan's mother. "And this is my mother, and my friend/mechanic Aurum."

Cyan's mother gave the same bow Aqua did, and Aurum gave a mock salute as they introduced themselves.

"Pleased to meet you all, I am Cyan's mother. You can call me Azure."

"Yo, call me Aurum."

Cyan's team exchanged pleasantries again. Once they did, Aurum turned towards Cyan still with his big smile, and punched him in the stomach. At this point, the FIN of CFIN was getting used to seeing their leader randomly assualted.

"You broke Dark Tyrant, you blue moron!" Aurum shouted, as Cyan tried to recover from the aura-laced blow to his stomach. "That's the second time you've broken one of my creations! The first time was hard enough, since you used Dark Tyrant to do it!"

"What happened the first time?" Nagami asked.

"He took my newest sword, and to test it's durability," Aurum used air quotes on the last part on that. "He swung it down onto Dark Tyrant shattering the weapon I had been working on for a week!"

"I said I was sorry, I didn't think it would break." Cyan said finally recovering from his stupor.

"DT can cut through beowolves lihe they're warm cheese, what the hell did you think was going to happen!" Aurum shouted.

"Again I'm sorry, I am also sorry for what happened to Dark Tyrant, but could you fix it, please?" Cyan pleaded with his oldest friend.

Aurum broke to Cyan's puppy eyes, a trick Aqua had helped Cyan improve. "Yeah, I'll fix it. Just give me the pieces."

"There at the dorm, come with me and I'll show you." Cyan said, telling his mother and sister as well as Aurum.

After about ten minutes of walking, they all arrived at the Team CFIN dorm room. Cyan opened the door letting the new arrivals into the room, Aqua's attention was immediatly drawn to the one thing that hung on the walls of the room (No one in Team CFIN was much of a poster person).

"Is that a deathstalker claw!?" Aqua exclaimed, starry eyed at the black and white appendage.

"Sure is, Pup." Cyan said putting his hand on Aqua's head.

Aqua's smile got even bigger. "You're so cool!"

Aurum decided to interrupt before Cyan's head got too big. "Where is Dark Tyrant."

"It's over here." Cyan pulled the black duffel bag that contained his weapon from under his bed. As Aurum walked over, Cyan unzipped the bag, reavealing the pieces of Dark Tyrant that lay inside. Aurum picked up the helmet of DT, his hands and eyes glowing gold with aura as soon as he touched the metal. He froze, as his eyes seem to rapidly move.

'What's with him?' Feirin asked.

"His semblance let's him know what it will take to make and/or fix a piece of technology." Cyan said. "Even if it's just an idea, he'll be able to tell you if it's possible with today's current technology. How else do you think I got a claymore that turns into a suit of armor. The only problem is that activating his semblance will completly freeze him, his brain using all the energy used for movement and using it for thought process." Cyan poked his friend in the head a couple times to demonstrate what he had been saying.

It was a couple minutes before Aurum started moving again. "The damage isn't that bad, the seperation of the pieces was done very cleanly. It'll just take me a little while, but it'll be an easy fix." Aurum looked at Cyan after he picked up the duffle bag, lifting it onto his shoulder. "Where's the workshop?"

"Already sent directions to your scroll." Cyan said.

"Thanks, and give me your pawns I'll sharpen them while I'm at it." Aurum said putting his hand out.

"Pawns?" Iris asked.

"I didn't tell you?" Cyan said. "It's what my knives are called, there pitch white and there are eight, so a chess term seemed appropriate." Cyan reached into his pockets, pulling out the sleaves he used when he had to carry his knives in his pocket; Each sleeve contained four knives each. Cyan dropped them into Aurum's hand.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a couple hours." Aurum said as he walked out of the dorm.

After Aurum left, Cyan noticed that Iris was standing as far a way as possible from Aqua who had taken a seat on Cyan's bed. "Come on iris, Aqua won't bite she's still just a pup." Cyan said sitting down on his bed, next to his sister.

Iris's tail shifted around as she responded. "I'm sorry, it's just instinct, and is she really okay with being called 'pup'?"

"As long as it's just big bro who says it, then I'm fine with it." Aqua said, taking the opportunity to sit on Cyan's lap.

"Aw, is Iris scared of the little girl?" Nagami said, getting ahold of Iris and scratching her ears.

"No, and stop that!" Iris exclaimed as she tried to escpae Nagami's iron grip.

Feirin got an exasperated look on his face, and showed the two girls soemthing he had written on his notebook. Iris and Nagami instantly seperated, their faces beet red.

"What did you write, Feirin?" Cyan asked.

Feirin walked over to Cyan, and showed him what he had shown Iris and Nagami.

'Would you two just kiss already!'

Cyan immediatly burst out laughing, nearly shoving Aqua off his lap as he did. Iris and Nagami got even redder, but before the embarrassment could continue for the two, someone started knocking on the door to the dorm.

Azure immediatly went and opened the door with a smile, it becoming automatic to do after so many years. "Hello, and you are?"

"My name's Lupa, is Cyan here." Cyan heard Lupa's voice come from the door way, the sight of her blocked by his posistion in the area behind the door.

"Yes, he's here." Azure opening the door wider to show Cyan, who waved at his friend from his seated position.

"Hey Lupa, what's up?" Cyan said. Before she could answer however, Cyan face-palmed. "Oh sorry, this is my mother and my sister, Aqua."

The three all had the same greeting, they bowed and gave a simultaneous "Pleased to meet you."

"Anyway," Lupa said. "I was hoping you would like to go out with me tommorow?" Lupa was blushing and she had sounded slightly embarrassed by her words.

Before Cyan could respond, Aqua popped up from his lap with her arms crossed. "NO! I won't let anyone have big bro!"

Cyan face-palmed internally. 'I forgot that Aqua was extremly territorial.'

Lupa was at first confused by the four foot eleven girl's sudden declaration. She then looked incredibly joyful as she bent down and rapped the small girl in a hug. "Awww, you are so adorable!" Aqua broke away from the older girl's hug, after a small amount of struggling(Aqua's semblance only worked if she was attacking, it doesn't activate if she's trying to just do something that requires strength).

"Aqua, be nice!" Azure said with a stern motherly voice. Aqua calmed down, but she did not look happy. Azure turned towards Lupa with a smile on her face. "You seem like a nice enough girl, so I don't mind you dating my son. However, if you hurt him I will not be resposible for my actions." Azure's words were filled with malic, even though she kept her smile. "Are we clear?"

Lupa gulped nervously, before answering. "Crystal."

"Anyway," Cyan said trying to steer the conversation into less scary topics. "I would love to go out with you tommorow." Cyan said with a clear and ever-present smile. "Say around, four?"

"Sure!" Lupa smiled. "See you then." Lupa walked out of the door with a spring in her step.

Aqua had a frown on her face, until Cyan started rubbing her head. "Come on, pup, cheer up. You know nothing will replace you."

Aqua immediatly perked up, leaning into Cyan's hand as he continued to rub her head.

"So," Cyan said. "we have a couple of hours, before Aurum's done with repairs. Who's up for a few games of cards?" Cyan grinned malicously as he pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket.

Aqua and Azure turned the offer down, knwoing full-well of how good Cyan was at anything involving cards. The three people who did not know this however, accepted the challenge for a game.

 _4 hours and a hundred games later._

"How the hell are you so good at this?!" Iris exlcaimed.

"Seriously!" Nagami said, Feirin nodding in agreement along with her.

"When it comes to most card games, the most important thing is having a good poker face." Cyan said shuffling the fifth deck of cards they had used(they kept switching to make sure Cyan hadn't marked the cards). "Which means keeping your emotions hidden. My semblance let's me see emotions, so I always know when you have a good or bad hand. I can also use my semblance to calm my emotions giving me the ultimate poker face." Before the others could complain about hacks, Cyan's scroll went off. He grabbed it from where it layed on his bed, and saw that Aurum had sent him a text.

'Fnished repairs, made improvements, come to workshop to see.'

'Short and concise, as usual.' Cyan thought. Aurum really didn't like texting, but Cyan got really quiet when he was on a phone, so he just stuck with texting. "Aurum's done with the repairs." Cyan said to his friends and family.

"Sweet, let's go check'em out!" Iris said, secretly very happy she could stopping getting beat in cards; the same went for Nagami and Feirin.

Minutes later, the group of six arrived at one of Beacon's workshops. There were various tables occupied by students who wanted to either upgrade or fix their weapons. Aurum leaned agaisnt one of the worktables in the back, his hair shining brightly, the grin on his face was doing much the same as the group approached him.

"Nice to see you made it." Aurum said, giving his usual mock salute greeting. "Now behold the improvements made to my greatest creation." He gestured them over to Dark Tyrant that layed on the work table.

The improvement madde were fairly simple, lots of pointy things. The armored fingers of the armor now closely resembled claws. There were points at the knees, elbows, and shoulders, overall it gave the armor a more demonic look.

"By the way," Aurum said. "If you ever need to disengage Dark Tyrant while it's in armor mode, and Cyan can't, there's a button of the back of the left knee that'll turn it back into sword mode." Aurum demonstrated, pressing said button and transforming Dark Tyrant into claymore mode.

"Two things, one, here are your pawns, now sharper then ever." Aurum handed Cyan back the knives in their cases. "And two, I have another weapon to add to your arsenal." Aurum grabbed a pair of white handguns from the worktable **(A/N think alucard's handguns except pure white)**. "These babies are loaded with special armor peircing rounds that will one shot beowolves, I have affectionately named them 'The Rooks'."

Cyan took the handguns from his friends, testing their weight in his hands. A wide grin emcompassed his face. "I love them, thanks man!"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't break them. Here's the holsters for them." Aurum handed Cyan took black bundles of leather, that Cyan quickly attached to his legs, sliding The Rooks into them. Cyan also grabbed Dark Tyrant and strapped it to his back.

"Thanks again, Aurum. Now if you excuse me," Cyan straightened an imaginary necktie. "I have a date to plan for." With that Cyan walked out of the forge, his team following close behind.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry again for the late upload. OK is out.**


	12. The date

**It's OK, Omega is here. Hey guys, girls, weird robots, and all other lifeforms, thanks for sticking with this story for as long as you have. Here is last chapter's references:**

 **Reference 1: Cyan breaking Aurum's sword with Dark tyrant is a reference to SAO where Kirito does the same thing to lizbeth's sword.**

 **Reference 2: The relationship between Aqua and Lupa is reminiscent of Honoka and MIu in Kenichi: the mightiest disciple.**

 **There are three references today, one is game related, another is anime/manga related, and the last is movie/comic book related. They are all incredibly easy to find. Hope you enjoy Team CFIN chapter 12.**

* * *

After his sister and mother took him shopping before they left, Cyan stood in front of Lupa's dorm room in a black long-sleeve collared shirt, jeans, and a new pair of black sneakers. Cyan almost messed up, because he had forgot to ask where Lupa's dorm was. He lucked out however, when he ran into Ozpin, who told him how to get to Lupa's dorm. Checking his scroll to see it turn to 4:00 exactly, Cyan knocked on the door.

"Just a second." Cyan heard Lupa say through the door.

The door opened and Lupa stepped out in a red sundress, and black boots. Her hair was being held up by a small blue hairclip. When she saw who was at the door, Lupa smiled and said. "Well, aren't you timely."

"I...uh that's... I mean." Cyan was completly dumbstruck, his toungue failing to make coherent sentences.

"And you owe me twenty lien."

"Dust dammit!"

The two new voice knocked Cyan out of his daze. "Your teammates?" He aksed.

"Yep." Lupa said. She moved back a couple feet to reveal two guys. One was wearing a black piece of clothe over his eyes, and had pitch-black hair. The other had bright orange hair and blue eyes. The orange one was handing the one with the clothe over his eyes a twenty lien card, an air of defeat almost visible around him.

"Care to introduce yourselves?" Lupa asked.

The two immediatly straightened up, and began to introduce themselves.

"My name is Dai Orenji." The orange one said.

"And I'm Onyx Vermillion." The black-haired one said.

"Cyan Matu, a pleasure to meet the both of you." Cyan said. "If I can ask, what was the bet?"

Onyx grinned, while Dai's defeated air returned.

"We were betting to see whether or not, you would get toungue-tied when you saw Lupa's outfit. I bet that you would." Onyx said.

"And I decided to have some faith in you, and say that you wouldn't." Dai said.

"Heh, sorry about that, hard not to get toungue-tied when seeing a pretty girl." Cyan said, causing Lupa's cheecks to redden and her tail to start wagging. "You ready to go, Lupa?"

"Sure." Lupa smiled.

"You kids have fun." Dai called out as Lupa shut the door.

"So, what do you have planned?" Lupa asked.

"Well, I got tickets to that new Red Vs. Blue movie, then I though we could get something to eat." Cyan said.

"Sounds like fun!" Lupa cheered, latching herself to one of Cyan's arms. This time it was Cyan's turn to turn red.

 _two and a half hours of comedy later_

"That was so stupid and yet, so funny at the same time." Lupa said as she laughed at the movie she and Cyan had just watched.

"Yeah, I am so glad that was meant to be a comedy." Cyan said. "Otherwise, it would have been a complete fail."

They continued to amek light banter until they made it to their destination, Fred's diner. They made their way into the small resturant, taking a booth next to the window. As soon as they sat down the owner, Fred Auburn, came to serve them.

"Hey Cyan, haven't seen you in a while." Fred was a cheerful guy, with his bright brown hair, and seemingly built-in smile.

"Hey Freddy, sorry, Beacon has been taking up a lot of my spare time. How have you been?" Cyan conversed with the man in a joyful tone.

"Pretty good, we're looking for a new security guard at the moment, but other than that we're good." After that Freddy took notice of the girl Cyan was nexting next to. "Why hello there, it seems old Cy has finally gotten a girlfriend. Hi, I'm the owner of this fine establishment, call me Freddy."

"Hi, my name's Lupa." Lupa said with a smile.

"Now that introductions are over," Freddy said, taking out a small notebook. "What can I get you two this evening?"

"I'll have my usual." Cyan said, handing the menu the that was on the table to Freddy.

"Thought so," Freddy turned to Lupa. "And you miss?"

"I'll have a slice of pepperoni pizza and a cola." Lupa said.

Freddie's smile seemed to grow even larger. "Great, first slice is always free, and we'll have that out for you two in a couple minutes." Freddy dashed into the kitchen to relay the order.

"You two seem close." Lupa remarked.

"Yeah, before the school year started, I was in Vale with nothing to do for a month. When I wasn't in a bookstore or at an arcade, I came here to get something to eat." Cyan explained. "About a week after I started coming here, I accidently stayed past the time the airships flew to Beacon. Freddy was nice enough to offer me a place to stay for the night, that night I got aquainted with everyone here. There were only three besides Freddy, the others being Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy."

"Foxy?" Lupa asked with a grin.

"She's told me that it isn't her real name, but refuses to actually tell me what it her real name is." Cyan said. "Anyway, the night I stayed here, they told me that the four of them were childhood friends who were all half-faunus that didn't inherit their faunus features. I was the same way, so I kind of related to them, and after that night we all became friends." Cyan finished just as the food arrived.

"Here you go, for Cy we have a cheeseburger with onion and tomato, and a side of cheese fries." Freddy said placing a plate in front of Cyan. "For the lovely lady, a slice of pepperoni pizza with a complimentary cupcake, Chica insisted." Freddy said as he placed the plate in front of Lupa.

Cyan and Lupa immediatly started eating. After taking a bite of her pizza, she exclaimed that iwas the best pizza she had ever tasted. When Freddy heard this his happiness levels, according to Cyan were OVER 9000! Lupa laughed at how much Cyan was enjoying the melted cheese he dipped his fries in. The night was perfect until...

"This cupcake is AMAZING!" Lupa exlcaimed, after taking a bite of the sweet treat.

"Yeah, you're really lucky, Chica rarely lets people have one of her homemade cupcakes." Cyan told her as Lupa took another bit of the cupcake.

"I feel lucky!" Lupa said, her smile ever-growing. "I mean, it's just so swe-YAAH!"

Lupa's sentence was cut short, when a random man dumped his drink onto Lupa's head. The man apologized, but the sneer on his face betrayed the words that came out of his mouth. He walked back over to the table his two buddies were sitting at, saying things like 'freak' and 'beast', before exploding into laughter.

Cyan was beyond pisse, he would have let Joker teach them a lesson, but Cyan wanted to do it himself. Cyan walked over to the three men, his expression one of pure rage. Out of the corner of his eye, Cyan saw Freddy lead Lupa into the back of the restuarant to help her wash up.

'Good, now I can take my time with these assholes.' Cyan though sadistically as the men finally noticed his presence.

"What do you want, punk?" The biggest of the three asked, subsuquently being the one who doused Lupa.

"Well, at the top of my list would be the death of you bastards, preferably by my hands, but that would get me arrested. So, I'll settle for an apology to my date who you just dumped your drink on." Cyan said, his voice losing all of it's usual friendliness.

"You're dating that literral bitch?" One of the thugs said before bursting into laughter.

That one remark finally pushed Cyan past the breaking point. His face losing all expression, Cyan gestured towards the door. "Would you care to take this outside?"

"Sure," Another thug said. "we need a good laugh."

As Cyan led the three men out, deep within Cyan's pysche, Joker was enjoying the show.

 **"Holy shit, HAHAHAHA! I've never seen Cy this mad."** Joker cackled as he sat back in the theater like are he had created in Cyan's mind. **"These guys are going to wish that I was in control. I tend to play with my food when I fight, but the way Cyan is now, this fight will be quick and incredibly painfull."**

Joker then looked straight at the people reading this story. **"Hey, get your eyes back on Cy, heh heh that rhymed. The show is about to start."**

Back in the alley, the thugs had surrounded Cyan.

"You ready to die, kid?" The big thug asks.

"Are you?" Cyan asks the bloodlust clear in his voice.

With that Cyan attacked the thug closest to him, breaking the man's arm with a single punch. Cyan then spins around, and delivers a swift kick to another thug's ribcage. There was no doubt in Cyan's mind that he had broken all of the man's ribs. Both men fell to the floor in pain.

Cyan moved towards the large thug, an evil look in his eye. The large man was terrified having underestimated the blue-haired boy.

"H-hey, look I-I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" The man pleaded, but it was far too late to stop Cyan.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya." Cyan said. " I'm just gonna hurt ya really, really bad."

 **"Hey no fair, I should have been the one to say that!"** Joker protested.

Not being able to hear Joker's protest, Cyan stepped forward. In the blink of an eye, all of the man's limbs were broken, and his junk had taken quite a few hits as well. The man fell to the floor screaming. Cyan walked over to the man, his rage not yet satisfied, grabbed him by the hair, and activated his semblance. The man's fear increased ten-fold as Cyan spoke.

"The next time you even **think** of being a jackass to literally anybody. Remember my face and what I did here tonight, and pray that I don't find you." Cyan was finally satisfied, when he saw that the large man had pissed himself.

Cyan returned to Fred's diner triumphantly. He saw that Lupa was at the bar talking with freddy and Chica.

"Yo Freddy, call an ambulance." Cyan called out.

"Already did, Cy. I always call an ambulance when someone manages to piss you off." Freddy said with a chuckle.

"You okay, Lupa?" Cyan asked taking a seat next to his date.

"Yeah, Foxy was kind enough to lend me some of her clother, since we're the same size." Lupa gestured to her new outfit. It consisted of jean short and a black metal band T-shirt. "And I've been talking with Chica to pass the time."

"Whatever she tells you, she was NOT my first kiss!" Cyan exclaimed.

The blonde half-faunus giggled at this. "Oh come on, I distinctly remember trying to kiss you."

"Emphasis on trying," Cyan protested. "You were drunk, and I managed to convince you that a throw pillow was me."

Lupa laughed as Chica got a very embarassed look on her face. "Thanks again, Cy. That's the second time you've helped me out."

"It's me pleasure, Lupa." Cyan smiled. Cyan scroll vibrated in his pocket, he checked it and saw that the alarm he had set had gone off. "Oh crap! We have ten minutes before the airships stop running." He quickly handed Freddy a fifty lien card, and grabbed Lupa's hand. "Keep the change, see ya later, guys!"

"See ya, Cy." Freddy and Chica called out as Cyan and Lupa ran off.

 _Back at Beacon_

Making it to the airship just in time, Cyan and Lupa stood in front of her dorm. Before she went in, Cyan got the courage to ask her a question.

"Is there a chance of us doing this, again sometime?"

Lupa simply smiled and kissed Cyan on the lips. "Definetly." Lupa whispered before she walked into her own dorm.

Cyan had never been so happy, as he walked back to his dorm.

'What a perfect night.' Cyan thought with a smile.

* * *

 **I thought it would be interesting to make Joker break the fourth wall. Also, I in no way regret any of the jokes I have made. Hope you enjoyed, OK is out!**


	13. A little fun

**It's OK, Omega is here. Here's another chapter of the story I know you all can't live without.**

 ***cricket noises***

 **Moving on, in case you forgot just one-ish more month before I release my new story. I also may write a Overlord story at some point, I just read volume one of that and it really got the creative gears running. Here are last chapter's references:**

 **Reference 1: Fred's diner and all it's workers are based off FNAF, if you didn't get that where have you been for the past couple years.**

 **Reference 2: the over 9000 is from DBZ, again if you didn't get that where have you been.**

 **Reference 3: the line Joker says he should have been the one to say is from the suicide squad trailer.**

 **Four references today, one is RWBY related, the second game related, the third RvB related, and the fourth is music related. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Cyan entered his dorm, he was nearly somerethered by his teammates questions.

"How was your date?" Iris asked, her ears twitching in curiosity.

'You guys kiss?' Feirin asked.

"Will you guys go out, again?" Nagami asked.

"In order," Cyan said, sitting down at his bed. "Great, yes, and yes." His answers seemed to satisfy his teammates as they calmed down by a few levels. Cyan told them about his date going from the movie they saw, to the dick who splashed Lupa. The last bit pissed them off, but they calmed again when Cyan told them he had kicked their asses.

As Cyan got dressed for sleep, which for him was just putting on his favorite sweatshirt, he remembered something he wanted to tell his team.

"I came up with some team attacks for us." This got their attention as they all stopped what they were doing to here what their leader was saying. "Me and Feirin will be Terra, that'll be when Feirin grabs me by the ankles with his whip and swings me in a circle. Hopefully, that will help if were ever surrounded completly by Grimm."

Feirin nodded taking out a notebook he used for notes, instead of talking. Feirin was the team's resident not taker, he had to carry a pencil and paper on him anyway, so it worked out.

"Feirin and nagami will be Babel. Feirin will create a tower made of plants under Nagami, that she'll use as a sniper post. Iris and me will be chisel. Iris will fire her crossbow bolts into a target, and then I'll hammer them in using my armor. Finally, when I call Ares, I'll amplify your guys's anger. This will hopefully amplify your ferocity when fighting, but when I call it make sure you facing the your opponent. Otherwise, there could be some not so friendly fire. Everyone got that?"

They all nodded, Feirin still writing down all the attacks in his notebook as he did.

"Great!" Cyan smiled. "Well, night guys. See you in the morning."

They all gave their goodnights, before Cyan hit the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

Cyan woke up the next day, and went about his usual morning routine. He got dressed, checked his gear, and woke his teammates. His team was beginning to adapt to Cyan's early wake-up calls and started getting up the same time he did, if only to avoid Cyan using his aura shout thing.

"So, what should we do today?" Cyan asked, once everyone had gone through there own morning routines.

"How about we head to Vale?" Iris suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Nagami smiled, causing the purple-haired cat faunus to blush.

Cyan gestured to the two, and whispered to Feirin. "Twenty lien says I die, before those two get together."

Feirin grinned as he wrote his response. 'I'll take you up on that.'

Cyan and Feirin both got a cold chill up their spines. They looked behind their backs, and saw two _**very**_ pissed off girls.

"Care to share, what you two were talking about?" Iris asked with a cold smile.

"Ummm... nope." Cyan said nervously. "Let's go to Vale!" Both Cyan and Feirin dashed out of their dorm, the girls hot on their trail.

 _30 minutes later_

After some mild difficulty, via Iris and Nagami beating the crap out of Feirin and Cyan, Team CFIN arrived in Vale.

"So, what should we do first?" Cyan asked as he walked the streets of Vale with his team.

'How about an arcade?' Feirin suggested.

"I'm in." Iris said.

"Me too." Nagami said.

"Well looks like we've reached a decision." Cyan smiled. "Come on, I know just the place."

Cyan lead his team to an arcade he had been to a lot. It was a nice place full of new and old games alike. After getting tokens, Cyan and Feirin immediatly rushed to the fighting games.

"So, how about it, Feir?" Cyan grinned as he gestured towards Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2. "You up to get destroyed."

Feirin simply went over to the game cracking his knuckles as he sat down. Cyan followed suit.

They both picked their characters, and started the game. Cyan was going for a direct approach, using his characters sword arms to hack and slash Feirin's character. Feirin quickly recovered, making use of his character's ice clones to stop Cyan's assualts. But in the end, Cyan won causing the game to yell two words.

"FINISH HIM!"

Cyan grinned and input the combo. His character sliced off the arms of Feirin's character and then sliced him up the middle using one of the sides as a kabob.

Feirin gave a silent sigh, before shaking Cyan's hand in a silent version of good game. They looked at their two teammates who were both a little green having not seen the gory game before.

They found another game to play, thanks to Iris. The game was fairly simple, you stood in a boxed off area and when the game started four rings of green circles spun around you. The point of the game was to hit all the circles as fast you could. They each gave it a try, making a bet that the person with the slowest time would buy dinner. These were the final scores in order of slowest to fastest: Feirin (2:00), Nagami (1:47), Cyan (1:30), Iris (0:30)

They all stood in shock as Iris entered her name for the number one score on the game. Replacing someone with the name CRL.

"How the hell did you get that time?!" Cyan asked.

"Oh, I just used my semblance." Iris said nonchanantly, seeing that they needed more of an explanation she continued. "The brain is controlled by a myriad of electrical impulses, that determine reaction time, speed, and the like. I just used my semblance to boost those impulses, giving me faster reaction time. Or something like that, it's just something I learned to do after trying to master my semblance."

They continued to play games for a few more hours, finding out everyones specialties when it came to gaming. Cyan excelled at fighting and racing game, but sucked at anything involving shooting. Whereas, Nagami, was the opposite being amazing at shooting games, but was horrible at fighting games. Iris was great at reflex games, but she was a little too good, she went so fast the machines would sometimes stall not landing on the correct mark; she wasn't bad driver, either. Feirin was an all-around gamer being neither overly good or bad at anything.

They walked out of the arcade with a variety of prizes, as well as pride for breaking more than a few high scores. Cyan had a wolf plushie that he planned to give to Lupa, much to the teasing of his team. Feirin got an album to a band he hadn't heard of. Nagami got a purple cat plushie, big mystery as to why she got that. Iris just got a ton of candy, she had a big sweettooth.

"That was fun!" Cyan said, before his stomach started rumbling. He blushed lightly, and scratched the back of his head. "After all that gaming, I guess I'm a little hungry."

They all turned towards Feirin, who sighed silently when he remembered he was supossed to buy dinner.

'Any place in particular you guys want to go?' Feirin asked.

Cyan grinned. "I know a place."

Cyan obviously led them to Fred's diner, where he introduced his team to Freddy and the others. After the introductions, they all ordered their food. Cyan had his usual, cheese burger and cheese fries. Feirin had a couple slices of pizza. Nagami got a salad, and Iris got a tuna melt, feeding herself as well as stereotypes.

After chatting some more with the people there, Feirin paid for there meal, and they all headed back to Beacon.

"That was fun." Iris said lazily, falling into a sugar coma in her bed.

"It really was," Cyan agreed. He noticed Feirin putting his new CD in his music player. "What band did you get anyway, Feir?"

Feirin tossed him the case as he hit play.

"Your Alchemic Relationship." Cyan read aloud. "Can I listen to that when you're done, this seems like a cool band."

Feirin gave him a thumbs-up, reading Cyan's lips as he listened to the first song.

Cyan was about to relax on his bed, but his scroll started vibrating. Cyan pulled it out of his pocket to check the message. To his surprise and excitement, Proffesor Ozpin was the one who sent the message.

'Bring your team to my office, I have a mission for the four of you.'

* * *

 **And there we go, sorry about the shorter chapter. I just needed something to put inbetween last chapter and the next one. This story may wrap up in the next couple chapters, I am seriously running out of ideas for this. See you next time, OK is out.**


	14. The Mission

**It's OK, Omega is here. What's up guys and girls, including this one there are three more chapters left of Team CFIN. Here are last chapter's references:**

 **Reference 1: Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2 is the game that is mentioned in RWBY chibi.**

 **Reference 2: The game they are actually playing is Mortal Kombat, Cyan's character being Baraka and Feirin's being Sub-Zero**

 **Reference 3: The reflex game they play is based off Agent Carolina's training program in Red VS. Blue**

 **Reference 4: The band that Feirin gets is based off My Chemical Romance, a personal favorite of mine.**

 **Today's reference is from my one of my favorite RWBY fanfics(admittedly it's kind of weak, but it was the best I could come up with). Hope you enjoy, what is my longest chapter yet.**

* * *

"So, what's the mission, headmaster?" Cyan asked. Cyan had quickly gotten his team to Ozpin's office, as he was instructed, much to the dissapointment of Feirin and Iris. The former of whom had just gotten to a song he liked, and the latter had just fallen asleep.

"Tommorow, you four will be sent to a town a little outside of Vale, there have been reports of a new type of grimm there. Your job will be to see if these reports are correct. You will be going on this mission with two huntresses." Ozpin told them, occasionally sipping from his ever-present mug.

"Two?" Cyan questioned. "I thought missions like this were only accompanied by one hunter."

"You're correct. but if I may ask, how do you know that?" Ozpin asked, genuinely curious.

"My aunt _really_ likes to gossip, when she wasn't getting a reaction from me by telling me things about people I didn't even know. She just started telling me things like that." Cyan explained.

Ozpin nodded in understanding before continuing. "As I said, you're correct, but this is a special case. One of the huntresses you will be going with is on something of a probationary period, the other huntress that will be accompaning you is to make sure that everything goes as planned. Two of you actually have personal ties to each of these huntresses."

"Who are they?" Nagami asked.

"I'll let the four of you figure that out on your own." Ozpin said with a smirk.

'TROLL!' Team CFIN thought shouted.

"Now, go prepare for your mission. You leave at 0800 tommorow." Ozpin told them.

Team CFIN followed the headmaster's orders and went back to their dorm to prepare.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Cyan called to his team.

Two "Yeah"s and a nod were the response that he got. They had gotten up that morning like usual and quickly made sure that they had everything they needed for their mission. They had emergency supplies, extra ammo, and they didn't need to worry about food due to Feirin's semblance being able to grow anything they needed.

"Then let's go!" Cyan announced, opening the door of the Team CFIN dorm room.

They began making their way to the docking station, where they would leave for their mission, when Lupa saw them from down the hall and called to them.

"Hey guys! Where are you off to?" Lupa's cheerfull voice asked the team as she made her way over to them.

"We have a mission in some town outside of Vale." Cyan responded, before he remembered something important. He quickly dashed back into his dorm room and came out with the blue wolf plush he had gotten yesterday. Cyan handed the plush to Lupa with a smile. "I forgot to give this to you yesterday."

"Aw, thanks!" Lupa said, taking the plush and simultaneously reaching up and kissing Cyan on the cheek. Seeing Cyan red as her hair, Lupa laughed and started walking towards her first class for the day. "Good luck, guys! See you later."

Cyan stood still a little stupefied, never getting used to stuff like that. The snickers of his teammates knocked him out of his little stupor.

"Go ahead, laugh." Cyan encouraged, malice clear in his voice. "Laugh at the guy who can slice Ursa in two."

That particular remark shut them up, and they continued towards their destination.

When they arrived at the loading docks, they saw two woman who they assumed were the huntresses that were going on the mission with them. The first woman was rather short and had brown and pink hair with eyes to match. Here outfit was primarily white and there was a umbrella hanging from her arm. The second was tall with a mane of golden hair, and lilac eyes. The blonde seemed to be comforting the shorter one, who looked really nervous.

Cyan immediatly recognized the blonde woman. 'I can't believe I get to see Yang after all this time!' Cyan thought, his face morphing into a gigantic grin.

Cyan was about to alert their presense, but Feirin was faster in tackle-hugging the shorter woman.

"Is this what it feels like when I do something strange?" Cyan asked, a little shocked by Feirin's actions.

"Pretty much, yeah." Iris replied instantly, Nagami nodding as she did.

Cyan and the others walked over to Feirin who was just seprating from his hug.

"Care to introduce us, Feir?" Cyan asked before freezing up. "That felt weird, why did that feel weird."

Feirin, deciding to ignore Cyan's comment, wrote his answer. 'This is my big sister, Neo.'

Neo took a small bow, and instead of a notebook, she brought out a scroll and started typing. 'A pleasure to meet you all, Feirin's told me a lot about you.'

They all said their greetings, afterward Cyan wondered something. "Feirin, you have a scroll, right? Why don't you type, I'm pretty sure they make text-to-speech apps?"

'I can write faster than I can type.' Feirin responded.

"And I'm Neo's girlfriend, Yang, not that anyone asked." Yang said, a little hurt that she had been left out of the conversation, so far.

Upon hearing the word, girlfriend, Feirin got a look on his face that Cyan had seen on his little sister's face numerous times. Walking up to Yang, he eyed here up and down and then smiled, and extended both arms. One holding his notebook and the other and invitation to shake hands.

'It's nice to meet you finally, Yang. Anyone who could break my sister out of her shell is okay in my book, or notebook in this case.'

Yang laughed at the joke and shook Feirin's hand. "Likewise, Neo talks a lot about her baby brother."

Once the exchange was over, Cyan decided to add in his own bit of information. "It's great seeing you again, Yang." Cyan told the huntress, upon seeing her confused expression, Cyan introduced himself. "Cyan Matu, at your service."

Recongnition lit up on Yang's face. "Your that kid I saved during the breach! You decided to become a huntsman, huh?"

"Yeah, you inspired me to help people." Cyan smiled. "Although, I would have never made it this far if it weren't for my aunt."

"Really, who is she?" Yang asked.

"Coco Adel." Cyan asnwered.

Yang put her hand on Cyan's shoulder and spoke in a serious tone. "You have my sympathies."

Neo gave a silent laugh at that. 'Your sister said the same thing to me, when she found out we were dating.'

"Remind me to burn her cookie stash." Yang said, before remembering the reason they were there. "Okay, to start off, as you should know by know, my name is Yang Xiao Long and this is Neopolitan. We will be helping you with your mission, which it to search the surrounding forest of the village Mulan and check to see if there is actually a new species of grimm. Mulan is actually the hometown of some friends of mine, but they already had another mission in Vacuo. Everyone clear on the mission details?"

Team CFIN nodded to confirm they understood the mission.

"Then let's go!" Yang grinned, walking towards the bullhead they would be using.

Once they were on the bullhead and it had taken to the skies, Cyan remembered something that had confused him. "Ozpin said something about a probationary period when we were told about the mission. Could you explain that? You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable, I was just curious." Cyan quickly added the last bit, when he saw how tense Yang and Neo got.

'No, no, it's fine, I was going to explain it anyway. Can't really hide anything from my little brother's teammates, now can I?" Neo typed with a nervous smile. Neo typed for a few minutes before finally showing her scroll to the others. 'Me and Feirin are orphans. We grew up on the streets, desperately tring to make sure we had food to eat, until a man named Roman Torchwick took us in.'

Yang and Feirin both got really tense, when that name wass brought up. Cyan didn't know much about the name other than the fact that he was crime lord.

'In return for the roof over our heads nad the food in our bellies, Roman had us do things that weren't exactly legal. He also hit us to make sure we wouldn't disobey his orders, I took a majority of the hits to make sure Feirin would be okay. Roman's the reason I can't speak, he crushed my windpipe, after I had made a mistake during one of his heists. Now I can't say a word without my throat hurting like hell.

'When Roman was put away for good, courtesy of Yang and her team, me and Feirin were back on the streets. I took small jobs to make sure we could survive, some were legal and others not so much. Eventually, I had enough to send Feirin to Signal, after the stuff we went through he wanted to learn to help protect people. About a month after Feirin started his first semster, I met Yang again. We had fought a couple times when I had worked for Roman, and it wasn't exactly a pleasant reunion.'

Yang seemed to get a look of embarrassment and guilt as she read that part, something Neo took note of, giving the blonde brawler a look that said 'It's fine, stop feeling guilty.'

'Eventually, I got her to listen to me, or technically read me, instead of punch me. When she heard what me and Feirin had gone through, she gave me a place to stay with her and her team. And at some point, we just started dating, and now I'm here trying to use the skills I was forced to learn to try and help people.'

A few seconds passed, there was silence due to the attempt to absorb the information given to them. Cyan decided that he should break the silence and say something.

"Good for you, Neo." Cyan said, a little akwardly since he really wasn't good at comforting people with words, but the feelings were still there. "Things seem to be turning out good for you now. Good fortune always come to those who wait, or at least that's what Yatsuhashi-senpai says."

'Thanks, Cyan.' Neo typed with a smile.

They spent the rest of the flight making jokes and casual conversation, before finally arriving at their destination.

After meeting up with the authorities in the town, and discussing their mission, Yang, Neo, and Team CFIN started searching the surrounding forest for this new type of grimm. Through the next couple of hours, they wondered the forest, seeing the occasional beowolf, but not what they had come here for. Four hours into their mission, the group of six decide to take a break.

Most of the group sat on the ground, the only who didn't were Cyan and Feirin; the former sat on a tree stump, and the latter used his semblance to make a tree out of wildlife.

"I feel like we should have seen something by now." Cyan said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"It is weird." Yang agreed. "The reports say that a large mass of these grimm appear out of nowhere, destroys parts of the village, and then dissapears with a trace."

"Do we even know what they look li-""CYAN, WATCH OUT!"

Cyan felt swish over his head, as Yang tackled him to the ground. His change in view gave Cyan a better look at his attacker.

It was bug-like with spindly arms and legs, along with bright red eyes attached to a trinagular head covered by the signature grimm mask. There was also white armor covering almost all of it's body, save for a few joints and it's eyes. Also, at the ends of it's arms were long scythe-like blades, and there were dragonfly wings on it's back. Overall, it looke like a giant evil praying mantis.

'How did it seek up behind us!?' Cyan exclaimed in his head. Looking behind the grimm, he saw large hole in the ground. 'It can burrow! Are you shitting me!?'

His teammates quickly adapted, and attacked the grimm intruder. Feirin bound it's limbs with vines, Nagami slice at the chinks in it's armor, and Iris fired bolts into the grimm's red eyes.

"That was a close one, thanks for the save, Yang." Cyan chuckled. He immediatly stopped laughing when he saw the state of the blonde brawler.

Yang had a large slash in her side that was bleeding profusely. Her breathing was labored, and she didn't move despite being awake.

"I think that grimm had some neurotoxin on it's claws, I can barely move." Yang wheezed out as Cyan helped her stand. Despite her injury, Yang gave a throaty chuckle. "Damn, can't believe I'm out of the fight this early."

"We need to get her some medical attention." Cyan said as he handed Yang over to Neo.

After Cyan said that, more holes opened up, and dozens of the bug-like grimm flooded out of the ground, encircling the group.

"DAMMIT!" Cyan cursed, drawing his weapon from his back. "Alright change of plans, Feirin you help Neo carry Yang out of here, Iris and Nagami you guys cover them as they do. I'll stay behind and make sure they don't follow you."

"What! NO!" Iris exclaimed. "We can't just leave you here!"

"Yeah." Nagami agreed.

One of the grimm slashed at Cyan, who blocked it with Dark Tyrant. "That's an order, GO NOW!" Cyan exlcaimed.

"Order or not, you're are leader, we go where you go. I'm pretty sure that's what Feirin wants to say." Nagami said. Feirin nodded to confirm the pink-haired girls assumptions.

Slicing the grimm that was attacking him in half, Cyan activated his semblance, his hand glowing black.

"I said GO!"

In what someone could only call desperation, Cyan's semblacne effected all five of his group instead of just one of them. Their rebellious expressions gone, replaced with ones of fear, they fled the area running as fast their legs could go.

 **"You realize that you may have had a chance, if you let them stay and help you, right?"** Joker asked making sure that Cyan could hear his voice.

Cyan chuckled darkly. 'Yeah, I do, but I had no choice. I'm the only one who had full body armor. One hit from these guys would have paralyzed any of the others, and then it would have been game over."

 **"Whatever, Dumbass, just know that if we die, I am holding you responsible."**

Cyan simply grinned and shoved Dark Tyrant into his chest. At the words "Conquerer mode, engaged." The grimm attacked, and all hell broke loose.

 _9 minutes later_

Cyan breathed heavily, as he dispatched yet another grimm, there numbers not seeming to dwindle in the slightest. He had been using his fists for the past couple of minutes, all of his knives broken. Even his rooks were in pieces, for Cyan had used them to pistolwhip the grimm when the Rooks ran out of ammo. Cyan had tried to keep track of the pieces, so that in the unlikely event that he survived, he could get Aurum to repair them, but the numerous bodies of grimm had made that difficult.

'Joker, I think it's about time you took over.' Cyan told the voice in his head.

 **'Yeah, I know, just black out already and I'll take care of the rest of them.'**

'Sounds like a plan.' with that Cyan did as he was told and blacked out, allowing Joker to take control. Cyan's body filling with brand new energy, Joker grinned under his helmet at the thought of his first real challenge. With a fist drawn back, Joker charged the grimm, letting loose a battle cry as he did.

 **"BRING IT ON, YOU BASTARDS!"**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. I'm usually not a baked alaska shipper, but I needed a way to include both Yang and Neo, and that's the idea I got. Anyway, see you next time for the second to last installment of Team CFIN, OK is out.**


	15. Afternath

**It's OK, Omega is here. What's up guys, here is the second to last chapter of Team CFIN, the story I know you all love so much *cricket noises*. Ahem, moving on, here is last chapter reference:**

 **Reference 1: Mulan is the village that Ren and Nora are from in one of my favorite RWBY fics that just recently finished, Her white, pink, and brown knight. It's a JauneXNeo ship that I really enjoy, so go read it instead of this piece of crap.**

 **There are three references in this chapter, one from Naruto, one from Kuroko No Basket, and the other from Cardfight!Vangaurd. Without further ado, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

Pain.

That was all Cyan could feel as he lay in a pile of dead grimm. Joker had truly gotten his first challenge, but in doing so he had overclocked Cyan's body way more than he ever had before. So much so that, at the moment Cyan couldn't speak nor could he open his eyes. His throat felt like hell, Cyan guessed that Joker did a lot of laughing during his battle. Cyan also couldn't really fell anything , so he didn't notice when he was being dragged from the bloody battlefield by a boy with black hair

* * *

Yang was full of worry and guilt. It had been an entire day, since the grimm ambush, when Yang could finally move again. She immediatly took out her rage on some nearby trees, turning them into splinters. After she cooled down, Yang, Neo, and the rest of Team CFIN went back into the forest to see if they could find the blue-haired boy.

When they returned to the spot they had fled the day before, they found hundreds of dead grimm parts. Grimm themselves disentegrated when they died, but if you were to cut something off a grimm before it died, it would stay behind. The ground was covered in various limbs and pieces, and the dirt underneath had turned black from all the grimm blood.

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaimed, shocked by the level of carnage that she saw before her. "How did Cyan manage to do this?"

Neo was just as surprised as Yang was. They had both seen their fair shair of grimm massacres, but battlfields of this side were never done by one person.

The members of Team CFIN shared a look of confirmation, before Iris spoke up.

"Joker."

"What?" Yang questioned.

"Cyan has this split personality called Joker tha is ten times stronger than he usually is, as well as ten times more ferocious and bloodthirsty. The backlash of letting this personality out is that afterwards, Cyan can't move for ten days afterwards." Iris explained, she and her teammates knew that Joker was the only way that Cyan could had done this. "If he hasn't been taken by anyone or anything, he'll be here."

"Alright then, let's start looking." Yang said. "Split up and see if you can find any signs of Cyan."

They all nodded and began their search.

A few minutes later, Nagami discovered something. "I found something over here!" Nagami's exclamation immediatly brought over the rest of the group. In her hands was a broken handgun, the barrel snapped of at the base of the gun.

'I got something, too.' Feirin wrote, bringin out a stark white knife, that was snapped in half.

"Anything that shows where Cyan is?" Yang asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Dammit!" Yang cursed, punching a tree, that snapped in half at the force of the punch. "Keep looking, we could have missed sometihng."

They all continued their search, eventually finding the remaining handgun, and the rest of the Pawns, but no Cyan. Hours later, they give up their search coming to terms with that fact they didn't know where Cyan was. With their heads hung low, they return to the village to contact Ozpin, and tell him the bad news.

* * *

Cyan woke to find that, surprisingly, still alive. He was also actually able to open his eyes, and he felt that his throat was in better shape. Unable to turn his head, the main focus of his vision was a wooden ceiling. Cyan also noticed out of the corner of his eye, a small figure ferociously eating a large pile of food.

"Um, hello?" Cyan called out.

The figure stopped eating and looked in Cyan's direction. "Oh, so you're awake." The was male, and fairly young. Cyan guessed around fourteen or fifteen by the sound of it. The young man got up from where he was eating and walked over to the blue-haired boy, allowing Cyan a better look of him.

The boy had pitch black hair that reached down to his shoulders, topped off by a pair of wolf ears on his head. The boy seemed to have heterochromia, judging from his green right eye, and his red left eye. From what Cyan could see the boy was only wearing black cargo shorts, and a black torn-up serape **(A/N: Look it up)** with a hood attached to it.

"Sorry about your helmet, I needed to make sure you were still breathing, and I couldn't find a way to take it off without breaking it." The boy said sheepishly, holding up Dark Tyrant's helmet that looked like it had been near cleaved in half.

"It's fine, you have no idea how often that thing gets broken." Cyan said waving off the apology, or he would have if he could move. "I'm Cyan, pleased to meet you. It'd try and shake your hand, but I lietrally can't move at the moment."

"I'm Razi, Razi Kuro." The boy said with a smile. "So, why can't you move?"

"It's a long story, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so I might as well tell it." Cyan said. Cyan began to explain everything from Joker to why he was in a pile of grimm parts, when Razi found him.

"So," Razi bagan to summarize. "You have a split personality named Joker that increases your fighting capability by tenfold, in exchange for not moving for a week. You're the leader of a hunters-in-training called Team CFIN, and you just singehandedly killed 200 grimm."

"Well, two hundred when I let Joker take over, I wouldn't be surpised if he tripled the number afterwards." Cyan interjected.

Razi started to shake, and before Cyan could wonder what was wrong, Razi excitedly exclaimed. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

'Well, that's a reaction I haven't heard very much.' Cyan thought, only ever getting that type of reaction from Aqua, before. "Did you only take off my helmet?"

"Huh, oh, yeah."

"Could you take the rest of it off? There should be a button on the back of my left knee." Cyan told the boy.

Razi did as Cyan instructed, and pressed the button. The armor quickly started to unfold, before turning into the claymore form of Dark Tyrant, only this time there was a large hole at the top of the blade resembling a half-moon.

'Huh, kinda looks like the sword of that infamous assasssin.' Cyan thought. 'What was his name? Mokuba? Rakuza? Zaboon? I'll think of it later.'

"I don't want to be rude," Cyan said. "But, do you think I could have something to eat?"

Cyan saw a look of uncertainty on Razi's face, before the boy smiled again. "Sure, just give me a second."

Razi walked back over to the table that held his pile of food, and returned with fruit and some meat, as well as a chair so he could sit down near Cyan. "Take your pick?" Razi encouraged.

"Can I have some of the grapes?" Cyan said, eyeing the small fruit with hunger in his eyes.

"Sure." Razi said, before he gave the Cyan the grapes, he sat Cyan upstraight so that he could have an easier time eating. This gave Cyan a better point of view, as Razi gave him a grape to eat.

The house he was in wasn't very large, and didn't seem to have many things in it. What the house did have was a fireplace, a table, two chairs, and the bed Cyan was currently laying in. On the other side of the room from where Cyan laid, there was a door, and to the left of that was a window showing the forest outside.

"So," Cyan said, chewing on another grape. "What's your story? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Cyan added the last bit to make sure he didn't upset the boy, like he had Neo.

"No, it's fine." Razi said, calming Cyan's nerves. "Trust me, when you've been out here as long as I have, you really don't care what the conversation is, just as long as you can talk to someone. So, where to start. Well, first off, you don't seem to care that I'm a faunus."

"Well, both my sister and my girlfriend are faunus, combined with the fact that I'm a half-faunus. So, I don't think I should care whether or not you have wolf ears." Cyan said with a smile.

Razi smiled at Cyan's statement, and started to resume his story. "I grew up on the streets as an orphan in Vale. I wasn't very well liked there, even among other orphans. Which was mainly due to the fact that I'm a born glutton." Razi gestured to the pile of food behind him with an embarrassed smile. "When you don't know when your next meal is, you try and stay away from the guy who is most likely to eat all your food. One day, aboat four years ago, I was on the brink of starvation, and I knew that it would be the last day I would live, but a man passed by me and instead of walking past me and ignoring me, he offered me some food. I immediatly stuffed the food he gave me into my mouth. After I ate, the man gave me an offer to come with him and to never be hungry again. I was desperate so I agreed not caring if he was a good person or not. I would have been more wary of him, if he hadn't show me that he had wolf ears like I did.

"He brought me to this cottage, and unlocked my aura, trained me on how to hunt, and he gave me this." Razi reached behind him, and brought out a cobalt blue hachet. "When I press this button..." Razi said pressing a button on the handle, upon pressing the button, the hachet's handle extended three feet, and a spear point extended from the top. It formed a rather impressive looking halberd. "It's name is peredur, and it's saved my life a ton of times."

Razi contracted the weapon, and placed it back where it was, before returning to his story. "While I was here, I found and cultivated my semblance."

"What's your semblance?" Cyan asked curiously.

Suddenly, Razi's presense completly disappeared from Cyan's vision. He looked around frantically for the wolf faunus, but couldn't find him. "Where did you go?"

"I'm still right here." Razi said, his voice coming from exactly where he had been sitting.

"So, you can turn invisible?" Cyan asked, very confused.

"Not exactly." Razi said with a chuckle. "What my semblance lets me do is completly erase my presense from people's minds, it lets me be completly unnoticable. Scent, sight, hearing, touch, when I interact with someone in any of those ways, they won't notice at all. I could punch someone in the face, and they would just go about there day as if nothing ever happened."

"That's pretty overpowered." Cyan said, understanding how Razi was able to live in a grimm-infested forest without anyone finding out.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun with the old man, when I finally figured it out." Razi said, smiling at old memories. "But, back to the story, about a year after he essentially adopted me, I asked him why he helped me. He told me that he was a retired huntsman, who didn't have long to live, something about a large ingestion of grimm blood."

Cyan shivered at the thought of that, grimm blood was incredibly slow and painful way to die. They had cures for small cases of grimm blood ingestion, but if too much is in your system, you're already dead.

"He said, that he helped me for two reasons, one was, because he wanted to help one last person before he died, and he said the second reason was because I reminded him of his daughter. He has told me that he left his family, because he didn't want them to be sad when they found out he died, so that instead of a man they loved passing away, it was one who left them without a reason. He finally passed last year, I buried him, in the area behind this house." Razi said, his eyes starting to water at the thought of the one person who ever gave him a home.

Razi quickly wiped away the coming tears, and continued to speak. " Anyway, he told me the name of his daughter, too. What was it, again?" Razi put his hand to his chin to try and remember, finally coming upon the memory he snapped his fingers. "Oh right, he said her name was Aqua."

Cyan immediatly froze, his blood running cold. Slowly, he managed to ask Razi a question that would either confirm or deny his suspicions. "Razi, what was the man's name?"

"Oh, he said it was Cobalt Matu."

Cyan's heart nearly stopped, and tears started pouring from his eyes. Cyan was sure that if he could move, he would have punched the wall.

"What's wrong, Cyan?" Razi asked, a little worried about Cyan's change in mood.

"Let's just say," Cyan said with a grimm smile, as the tears continued to fall. "That I just met my brother."

* * *

 **Cue shitty plot twist. Thanks to Magic Type for giving me the idea for Razi. Since this is the second to last chapter, I decided to include the story on how this all started.**

 **It was about four months ago, and I was playing Devil Survivor Overclocked(great game by the way) in my room, when out of nowhere I got an idea.**

 **"I wonder if I can make a RWBY character that has a sword that can turn into a suit of armor?"**

 **After that I quickly wrote down all the ideas that were popping into my head, Cyan's semblacne, his teammates, Joker, all the while thinking. "People are going to LOVE this!"**

 **So, yeah, I kinda misjudged on that front, but still I had fun writing this. See you next chapter, OK is out.**


	16. Final

**It's OK, Omega is here. What's up, here we are with the final chapter of Team CFIN. The first chapter being about... five months ago, wow! Probably the longest amount of time, I've ever been able to concentrate on something. I am also extremely proud to say that I have my very first favorite/follower. Thank you, Toy2711, very much for that. Here are the last chapter's references:**

 **Reference 1: The way Dark Tyrant looks after the helmet is taken off, is supposed to resemble** **Kubikirib** **ō** **ch** **ō** **from Naruto. The sword weilded by Zabuza.**

 **Reference 2: Razi's semblance is inspired by Kuroko's misdirection in Kuroko No Basket, although it works more along the lines of that chameleon guy's power from HunterXHunter.**

 **Reference 3: There is a shadow paladin card in Cardfight!Vanguard called Halberd Revenger, Peredur.**

 **Seeing as this is the final chapter, no references this time. Hope you enjoy the sixteenth and final chapter of Team CFIN.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Razi asked, beyond confused by Cyan's statement.

"My full name is Cyan Matu." Cyan said, the tears still falling. "Cobalt Matu is, or I guess was, my father. So, in all technicalities, I'm your brother, Razi."

"My...bro...ther." Razi fell onto his knees, as his own tears started to fall. "I can't believe it. Ha ha ha, it's just so unbelievable. I grew up with nothing, until someone actually offers me a home, and after he's gone, through _sheer_ luck, I manage to meet someone else who I can call family."

Cyan wished he could hug the boy to calm him down, but alas his body refused to answer his commands. So, Cyan just settled fro smiling and saying comforting things, while the younger boy cried happy tears.

"So," Cyan said, when Razi had stopped crying. "Would you like to know more about your new family."

"Of course!" Razi exclaimed, incredibly eager.

Cyan then started telling story after story, about his childhood and the family that was as much Razi's as it was Cyan's. Cyan told him how Aqua discovered her semblance, and turned a gigantic boulder into pebbles. Cyan told him about the time he had stolen his aunt's beret, and how she destroyed half the town trying to get it back. Each story seemed to make the wolf faunus's smile grow more and more. Cyan told Razi stories every day, until Cyan could finally move, again.

* * *

"Hey, Cy, I'm back!" Razi announced as he stepped into his home with an armful of food. When he didn't see his newly-aquired big brother in bed like he had been, he put the food down on the table, and scratched his head in confusion. "Where did he go?"

"BOO!"

"AAAHH!"

"Hahahaha!" Cyan laughed. "I've been waiting to do that for the past nine days." Razi had been using his semblance to sneak up on Cyan for a while, and Cyan had been waiting for the chance to get even.

"I probably deserved that." Razi admitted. "So, you can move again, huh?"

"Yep, happened a couple minutes ago." Cyan smiled. "Now, I can head back to Vale and let everyone know that I'm not dead."

"That's great!" Razi said with a sad smile, something that did not go unnoticed by Cyan.

"Oh, you're coming with me." Cyan told the young wolf-faunus, causing a look of surprise to appear on Razi's face. "What, did you really think that I would leave my newest family member and only brother alone in a place like this? That's crazy. You're coming with me, even if I have to drag you there."

The surprise on Razi's face immediatly turned to gratitude as he started crying and hugged his older brother. "Thank you!"

"Hey, it's fine, but could you maybe stop crying, this is the only shirt I have on me." Cyan said, struggling to stand with Razi hanging off him.

"Sorry." Razi said, while wiping his eyes. "So, when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." Cyan answered, already ready for the coming journey. "Get whatever you need ready. While you do, I need to take care of something."

"Right!" Razi saluted.

Cyan walked out of the cottage as Razi started grabbing things, while simultaneously eating. He walked to the back of the cottage, where a makeshift grave stood with stones covering it and a piece of wood acting as a gravestone. Kneeling before the makeshift grave, Cyan began to speak.

"So, this is where you went, huh, dad." Tears threatened to fall as Cyan continued to speak. "Your plan of making us hate you almost worked, if it weren't for Razi. Although, I have a sneaking suspicion though, that you knew this would happen. You would always be saying things that didn't _quite_ make sense, until later. Anyway, I think you'd ne proud to know that mom's fine, as well as Aqua." Cyan smiled as a few tears escaped his eyes. "Aqua's currently at Signal trying to be a huntress. I'm at Beacon, leading my own team. I'm sure you'd like them. I also made a lot of new friends, and I also got a girlfriend, I know you would have like her."

"I should probably get going" Cyan said as he started to stand. "I'll come by everyone once and a while, probably bring mom and Aqua along with me." Cyan turned around and walked back to the front of the house, as he waved behind his back. "See ya later, dad."

Cyan wiped the tears from his face, as he got back to the front of the cottage. There stood Razi, with a smile on his face and a knapsack on his back.

"You ready to go?" Cyan asked, to which Razi responded with a nod. "Then, let's go!"

* * *

It took a total of three days to get back to Vale. Sometimes they walked, sometimes they hitched a ride, and other times they took advantage of Razi's semblance and snuck onto cars. It was through that, that they found out that Razi's semblance only lasted about ten minutes, and half that if he was using it on himself and another person.

"So, how do we get to Beacon from here?" Razi asked, looking up at the mountain that the school sat on.

"Well, there's a airship that goes there, that I have acess to with my student ID on my scroll." Cyan told him, as he and Razi walked through a park.

"Wait, you have a scroll?" Razi asked.

"yeah, why?"

Razi's expression was slowly starting to turn to rage. "If you have a scroll, why didn't you just call someone from Beacon, and have them pick us up?! Why did we just waste the past three days being stowaways?!"

Cyan froze, not realizing beforehand that he could have done what Razi then walked over to the nearest tree and bashed his head against it, about twenty times.

"Well," Cyan said, his aura not a tad smaller. "No use crying about it now." Cyan reached into his pocket for his scroll, only to find it was smashed to pieces. 'Must have broke, when Yang tackled me out of the way.' He thought, before turning to Razi. "Um, okay, change of plans. Razi you'll need to keep us unnoticed while we sneak onto the airship and hide amongst the crowd afterwards."

Razi gave an exasperated sigh. "Dust Dammit."

Minutes later, they succesfully snuck onto an airship and were on there way to Beacon.

"So, what are we going to do when we arrive?" Razi asked.

"Well, we should probably go to Ozpin's office first." Cyan responded. "That way I can explain how I didn't die, and prbably get you enrolled at Beacon."

"Seriously?" Razi asked, his eyes starting to gleam.

"Yep!" Cyan smiled, as he patted Razi's head. "Plus if I know Ozpin he'll help me gather all of my loved ones in one place. So, that I could show that I'm alive in a shocking reveal."

"Seriously?" Razi deadpanned.

"Well, it's either that or pretend to be a ghost and haunt my team's dorm." Cyan said. "Oh, look we've arrived."

Dragging a still dumb-founded Razi over to a bunch of bushes to hide behind, Cyan told his newly-found brother the next step of his plan. "Okay, now you still have enough aura for around five more minutes of psuedo-invisibility, right?"

"Yes," Razi answered. "And I keep telling you, my semblance is better desribed as misdirection rather than invisiblity. When your invisible, people can still notice you through smell, touch, or hearing. My semblance whoever makes it so that people can't even notice those."

"Alright, point taken." Cyan said. "Anyway, get on my back, I should be able to make it to Ozpin's office in under five minutes."

Razi did as Cyan asked and climbed onto his back. Once in a comfortable position, Razi activated his semblance and Cyan took off running. Cyan managed to get he and Razi into the elevator with about two minutes to spare.

When the elevator started going up, Razi climbed off Cyan's back and deaciivated his semblance. Cyan smiled as he caught his breath having gotten there faster than he thought he would have.

The elevator came to a stop and as the doors opened, Cyan waved Razi along. Cyan stood in front of the doors to Ozpin's office and pushed the two doors opened, revealing Ozpin and Proffesor Goodwitch.

"Miss me?" Cyan asked with a gigantic grin.

Professor Goodwitch's reaction was just what Cyan was hoping for. " ? But, how?"

Ozpin's reaction on the other hand was a tad dissapointing. " , I've been expecting you."

"Wait, what?" Cyan exclaimed, very confused. "How were you expecting me. I just got here like five minutes ago, and I didn't contact anyone beforehand."

"And, why, praytell, did you not contact anyone beforehand?" Goodwitch asked, a noticeable purple vein appearing on her forehead.

Cyan answered by holding up his ruined scroll for the proffesor and the headmaster to see. This managed to calm Glynda enough for Ozpin to speak.

"Well, you see, I have eyes all over this school." Ozpin said with a sly smirk. "You only showed up on the camera's for about a minute, but it was enough to confirm your status. Although, I can't seem to figure out, how you managed to sneak into my office from the loading docks without my camera's noticing."

"That can be explained rather simply." Cyan grinned, as he sidestepped to show Razi, who had been hiding behind him. "This little guy is Razi, he was living in the forest you sent us to, and he also happens to be my long-lost brother."

"Really?" Ozpin asked. "This young man was able to live in a grimm-infested forest by himself? I find that rather hard to believe."

"Razi..." Cyan gestures to the boy in a vlear sign of 'take it from here'.

Razi activates his semblance, completly dissapearing from the awareness of everyone in the room, before deactivating it a couple seconds later. "My semblance allows me and anyone I touch to be completly unnoticeable from anyone or anything, this includes grimm."

"Fascinating." Ozpin said, before returning his attention to his no longer missing student. "Now, may I ask why you decided to come to me, before your team about you actually being alive."

"Well, before I answer, how many of the people I have a significant connection to are here?" Cyan asked.

Ozpin thought for a moment before answering. "Oddly enough, all of them. Your team and 's team are both just finishing their classes for the day. Team CFVY is here to visit Ms. Scarlatina, as well as mourn your 'passing'. Your mother, sister, and friend Aurum are here for the same reasons, as well as Long. And the people from Fred's diner are here helping the cafeteria staff make dinner. Your team told me about the diner, after you went missing." Ozpin added the last part, when he saw Cyan's face twist into confusion at the mention of his friends at the restuarant.

"Well, that's weirdly convient." Cyan admitted.

 **'FANFIC PROTAGNIST BULLSHIT!'** Joker shouted in Cyan's mind, going unheard by the blue-haired boy.

"Anyway, I was hoping..." Cyan described his plan to the headmaster and Proffesor Goodwitch. The former of whom gave a sly smile and made the preparations, and the latter of whom facepalmed _very_ hard, joined by Razi.

About thirty minutes later, the entirety of Cyan's loved ones stood in Ozpin's clock-like office. Cyan stood off to the side, Razi keeping him unnoticed.

"Why'd you call us here, Oz?" Coco asked.

"Did they find Cyan's body?" Cyan's mother asked in a tone that made Cyan feel really guilty for not revealing himself sooner.

"Not exactly..." Ozpin said.

Recongnizing the signal to deactivate his semblance, Razi remembered something Cyan said when he told him the signal.

"Don't worry about what happens after they find out I'm there." Cyan told him, confusing the boy, but after dropping his semblance his confusion cleared.

"Hey, guys!" Cyan called out, drawing the attention of everyone in the toom to himself. "Ya miss me?"

"CYAN!" eighteen voices called out in unison as they rushed toward the young man.

Unlike the hug, Razi expected them to drag his brother into, all eighteen people punched Cyan in various places. _Then_ they brough him into a hug. Everyone wanted to ask Cyan a myriad of questions, but the first one was asked by Iris.

"How the hell did you survive!?"

"I had some unforseen help." Cyan said, not fully recovered from the punches; some of them had been aura-laced. He was still able to point to Razi, though, giving the boy the attention of the room.

"Razi Matu, at your service." Razi said, having taken the last name at Cyan's insistence( **A/N: that didn't sound quite right.)**

"That raises more questions then it answers." Fox said, slight annoyance present in his voice.

"Heh heh, yeah, I definetly have some explaining to do." Cyan grinned, while scratching the back of his head.

Cyan spent the rest of the evening explaining what had happen after the mission. Tears where shed, when Cyan told them what had happened to his father. Razi was immediatly pulled into a hug by Azure(Cyan's mom) and Aqua, upon learning that they were essentially family. The warmth of the hug made Razi start crying happy tears.

More happy tears were shed, when Ozpin said that Razi would be attending Beacon Academy as the fourth memebr of Lupa's team, now known as Team LORD, led by Lupa of course. Lupa, Onyx, and Dai welcomed the boy with open arms. Lupa especially, looking forward to getting close to her possible future brother-in-law.

After a few more questions, and punches, Cyan went back to his dorm with his team. Letting Razi get to know his new teammates. On the way back to their dorm, Feirin remembered something he needed to tell Cyan.

'There's twenty lien in your grave.' The green-haired boy wrote with a smirk.

"Why would there be twenty lien in my... grave..." Cyan trailed off as he remembered a bet he had made a couple weeks ago. His look of confusion turning into a giant grin, Cyan looked towards the two female members of Team CFIN, who were both blushing madly. "So, you two finally got together, huh?"

Nagami and Iris nodded sheepishly, causing Cyan's smile to grow even more.

"Congratulations! I'm happy for the both of you!" Cyan exclaimed. "So, who confessed?"

"I did." Nagami said. "Iris got really depressed after you had gone missing. She was beating herself up, telling herself that she should have done more. A couple nights ago, she got even more self-degrading and I didn't want to hear her talk about herslef like that. So, I kissed her."

"Man, we really should have bet on who would have confessed, Feir." Cyan told his partner. "You would have won back that twenty lien."

'Already have, you're not dead.' Feirin countered.

"Touché." Cyan admitted. "Anyway, let's get back to the dorm. I'm exhausted."

The young man and his team proceeded to their dorm, where Cyan had his best sleep in weeks.

The next day, Cyan went through his morning routine, and with his friends and teammates went class for the day, where Cyan announced to his peers, and eventually the world.

"TEAM CFIN IS HERE!"

The End

* * *

 **Well, there you go, the final chapter of Team CFIN, but whereas this may be the end of this particular story. Team CFIN's work is not yet done, I'm probably going to make a secondary fic for this, that's mainly just random stories. Mayber something about how the Team CFIN of the future goes back into the past, or maybe a wedding between Cyan and Lupa, or maybe I'll just add in some stats for each of my OC's, their height, weight, reason for their names. Send me a suggestion and I'll see if I can make it. Also, don't forget about the story I have coming out next month on September tenth. See ya then, OK is out.**


End file.
